Bread Talk
by loveless801
Summary: When a rich kid named Cloud Strife meet  a new slumdog maid named Reno, what would be the out come of such pairing? AU Cloud/Reno. Mature content in later chapters.    It's been a while and I hope you like this one
1. French Bread

Chapter one: French bread

Cloud Strife was never the person to get along with people that easily, especially if those people are that of the lower status than him. That was why he didn't know what to do when his father brought back a kid his age that came from the slums and told him to be friends with him. How did this happen? Let's just say that it started a few hours ago…

-Flash back-

Few weeks earlier…

"Cloud I'll be going to work now, study well." Mr. Strife said to his son who was standing at the garage door staring at him.

"Yeah I know." Cloud answered as he watched his father go inside his car and drive away.

As his father left he went back to his room and continued playing with his PS3 without being bothered by anyone.

Reno, a slum dog, slowly crept his way towards one of the bakeries on a narrow street. He was timing his every move. When the baker turned his back on him he went to the stand and immediately grabbed two loaves of French bread, it wasn't because he likes it or anything but it was the one closest to him that's why, and started moving away trying to blend into the crowd.

"Hey you punk with the red hair! You didn't pay for that! Come back here you thief!" the baker barked at him and then started to chase after him.

Reno cursed under his breath, why does his hair have to be bright red? He started running and when he looked back he saw the baker running after him with a rolling pin with nails embedded in it in hand. He ran faster in fear and in the process lost one of the bread.

As he was running for dear life he crossed the road. He heard a honk and when he looked he saw a Nissan R57 speeding towards him. He closed his eyes and held onto the French bread before trying to run away from the said car.

Mr. Strife was shocked to see a young man running to the middle of the road. He honked and drifted to try to slow his speed in order to save the youth but to no avail he eventually hit the boy with the body of the car and was nervous that maybe he killed him or something of that sort. As he saw the boy collapse to the sidewalk he heard him say or scream something about 'his French bread'. He went out of his car and went to the boy's side.

"Oh my god! Is he dead?" the baker asked from across where Mr. Strife and Reno stood. But deep inside he was happy that the other one was ran over.

"No he's not dead yet. But we need to get him to the hospital." He said calmly as he took an unconscious Reno into his arms and into his Nissan R57 and sped to one of the grandest hospitals in the city.

Reno's green eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room. "Where's my French bread? Where am I? Where's my French bread?" he looked around the room and saw the French bread laying on the table cut into three filled with dirt, he became teary eyed. "bread…bread….BBBRRREEEAAADDD?" he wasn't thinking of anything else other than that because he knows that his 'siblings' are waiting for him at home...starving.

Mr. Strife surprised at the other's hysterical outrage went over to him and started talking to him. "How are you feeling? Do you feel alright?"

Reno in his hysterical situation looked at him with an eyebrow up. "Do I look like I'm damn alright? Look at what you did to my bread! Look at what you've done!"

Mr. Strife, this time, raised an eyebrow; why is this boy so obsessed with French bread? "I could give you all the French bread in the world even having your own bakery but in trade of that you'll work for me by being one of my servants." Mr. Strife offered as he looked at Reno evilly, he was using this tactic to get away from charges or whatsoever and besides someone who survived that kind of impact isn't that normal and in his line of work anything above normal is _**good**_.

Reno looked at him scared at the expression given to him by Mr. Strife he looks like the devil's advocate. He was thinking if he should accept the proposal. He was about to turn the offer down when Mr. Strife spoke once again. "I will give you twenty thousand per week how's about that?"

Reno who doubted just gave in and accepted the offer, who was he to deny it? He needed money and being a servant doesn't sound that bad; since as far as he knows he just needs to clean the house and stuff so that shouldn't bother him that much, right? "When can I start?" he asked as he remembered his siblings he need last one simple request. "But before that I need to give my siblings the French bread as you can see I just shop lifted our food."

"Once you are fully healed you will be trained by my head butler Rudolfo also known as Rude. Please tell me the where about of your siblings so that I could have my servants bring them food." Mr. Strife said happily with an evil grin.

Reno gulped, what problem did he enter now?

A few weeks later…

"Who the hell is this?" Cloud asked as he stared at his dad and Reno who was standing behind the couch he was sitting at. He was interrupted from playing his final fantasy versus XIII when the two entered.

"Well this is Reno, my son. He will start working here from today onwards." Mr. Strife said smiling.

"Yo!" Reno greeted.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "But dad we already have too many servants and I'm sure he came from the sl-"

"No buts Cloud. Now get along you two since the two of you are of the same age." Mr. Strife said as he walked out of Cloud's room.

Cloud stood up and stared at Reno bored. "To admit it I-"

"To tell you the truth I don't want to be here too but since the pay is good well you know; money matters." He grinned and Cloud just stared at him and grunted.

-End of flashback-

Cloud just got of the shower when he saw his fifty inches plasma TV off along with his PS3. His eyes bulged out; he wasn't able to save his game! "Who the hell shut the PS3 and TV off?"

Reno poked his head out from the walk in closet and looked at Cloud; he just got there some time ago to bring the clean laundry when he saw the TV on and decided to turn it off. "Umm…I turned it off."

"You turned off my fucking PS3!" Cloud screamed as he walked over to where Reno was. "What have you done! I haven't saved it yet!"

Reno backed out a little and whispered to himself. "Who gives a damn…?"

"What did you just say? Do you know how long I've had to play in order to get to that level?" Cloud was clearly losing his patience.

Reno placed both of his hands in front of him ad waving it in an attempt to look like he was sorry. "I didn't mean it! But really you shouldn't waste electricity!"

"Why you?" he was about to whack Reno when the other bowed down and accidentally pulled the towel around his waist.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Reno said throwing the towel towards Cloud once again and running to the other end of the room.

"You pervert!" Cloud yelled his cheeks being filled with color as he wrapped the towel around his self once more. "Once I get dressed you'll see what will happen!"

"Shit! Really I'm sorry it was an accident!" Reno said doing his best not to panic though he was already panicking.

"Ugh just get out! And stay out until I've called you or something!" Cloud yelled again.

"Yes sir!" Reno saluted before dashing out of the room where he ran down the corridors of the large mansion.

A few hours later Reno went back to Cloud's room to tell him it was dinner time already.

"Excuse me. Yo Cloud! It's dinner time!" He screamed as he opened the door only to have a pillow flying towards him. He ducked to dodge the object and it hit the wall behind him. Reno straightened up and looked at Cloud who was standing in front of him for only a few meters away. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't you know how to knock?" Cloud said in a monotone.

"Oh who gives a damn? Just get your ass out here and eat your fucking dinner already! You're lucky you have something to eat cause there are some children out there that can't eat!" Reno stuck out his tongue and another pillow was thrown at him. This time it hit him in the face.

"Oh just shut your hole. Tell them I'm coming down in a while, I'm still finishing this part." He said as he walked back towards the console to save the game.

"Come on! We can't have your father waiting. He'll get mad at me for sure if you don't go down now. As you can see it's my first day here and all so yeah I need to leave a good impression." Reno said as he walked over to where Cloud was.

"I don't care about you and especially that man." Cloud bit back as he kept playing.

"Wah? I don't get you! Just come on! We really need to go! Once you finish your dinner you can play again. You don't have classes anyway. Come on!" Reno started pulling on Cloud's arm.

Cloud just sighed and let Reno drag him towards the dinning room.

"So Cloud how was your day?" Mr. Strife said as he ate. "It seems that you are now close with Reno here."

Reno was sitting beside Cloud who was also eating quietly. He didn't want to be there because it was a father son time or something. But Cloud held on to him and told him to sit there. He could feel Mr. Strife's stare boring holes in his body as if asking him to leave the two alone. He gulped "Uh…Cloud? I think I should go…" he whispered quietly.

"Shut up and stay there." Cloud whispered back. "Oh yes we're starting to get close. It's better than being alone in this house without any thrill or excitement. Especially before he came here."

"Oh really? If you wanted excitement we could've gone hunting. What about this boy is particularly exciting?" Mr. Strife asked as he pointed his fork towards a now sweat dropping Reno.

He grunted at the thought of hunting. The smell of the metal and the gunpowder didn't quite please him. "He's very exciting. Telling me about his background and such. It's better than listening to people talking about business that I have no concern of." Cloud replied still eating.

Reno thought he heard the fork bend under Mr. Strife's grip. He was dead meat for sure. Why was Cloud doing this? He shook his head and sighed.

"Very well I hope the two of you will get closer." Mr. Strife said in a mocking tone. Which made Reno more nervous and Cloud's eyebrow twitch.

"Why the hell did you tell your dad that when it's not true?" Reno asked as he followed Cloud to his room.

"Just shut up Reno." Cloud said irritated as he entered his room and flopped down on the sofa.

"I won't! If I get fired or killed or what ever I'll haunt you I promise!" Reno said as he stood in front of Cloud's view. "Now answer me. Why did you make me sit and tell your dad about something I didn't do?"

"It's better to make a conversation like that than listen to him blabber about his work anyway it was your idea to pull me away from my game play."

"But still! Didn't you see how he looked at me? He really wanted me out of the picture!"

"That means you just have to shut up and get out of my room." Cloud answered as he shoved Reno away.

"Ugh whatever Cloud! If I really get killed tonight I'll haunt you down!"

"Just shut up Reno you wont be killed I promise you that. So just shut your hole and get out of my room." Cloud answered starting to get irritated.

"That better be true Strife…better be true." Reno said before leaving Cloud alone in his room.

TBC…

A/N: yay! First chapter up! I hope you liked it. ^^ please read and review. ^^ ok I disclaim anything that's here. I'm sorry for the somewhat OOCness and awkward stupidity that I've made. Next chapter would be up soon!


	2. Cinnamon

Chapter two: Cinnamon

After one month without a day off, Reno took four days off with pay. He moved his siblings to a neighborhood and had them settle down in a nice house enough for all of them.

He treated his five siblings on his first day and gave them money so that they could buy whatever they want. His youngest sibling was with him while the others moved around freely. Their meeting place was the bakery he stole from at least a month ago.

Yuki Kuraiyume, a first year collage student, sat on one of the chairs at the shop reading a yaoi novel and was just finishing her coffee when she thought of buying bread. That was when one of the waiters went over to her and asked. "Would you like a refill of your coffee?" Yuki nodded with a smile and said her thanks.

Reno and Soujiro, his youngest brother, were waiting at the shop when Soujiro pointed at the bread rack. "Nii-chan! I want that bread!"

Reno looked at where Soujiro was pointing at. "Which one?"

"That one! The one that looks like a brown poop with raisins and nuts!" the boy said innocently. "The brown poop! The brown poop!"

Reno saw the baker glaring at them and he squatted to his brother's side. "Shh…be quiet! The baker will get mad if you say its poop. Come on let's go buy it." He whispered and pulled his brother to the rack. He could hear the baker say something like; "I don't sell poop."

As Yuki held the tongs and the tray on both hands she decided to get the cinnamon. As she was about to pick it up Reno's tongs clashed down with hers. She looked at Reno and just stared. _'How dare he? It's my cinnamon! I saw it first!'_ she thought as she kept her gaze and fought off Reno's tongs.

Reno taken aback at Yuki's gaze was caught off guard. _'She's somewhat cute.'_ He thought. He sighed and somewhat pushed Yuki aside and grabbed the last cinnamon with his tongs. "Here." He said as he placed it on her tray.

Yuki pouted. It was her cinnamon! She was the first one to see it! But she was taken aback when he placed it on her tray. "Uh…thank you?"

Reno just shrugged and squatted to his pouting brother. "Come on let's go buy something else." Reno smiled. As he was about to look for something sweet for his brother, Soujiro pulled on his shirt and said, "Nii-chan ask when are they going to make another batch."

Feeling a little embarrassed at his stupidity Reno laughed it off and asked, "Umm when are you going to make another batch of the cinnamon roll?"

The baker looked at him badly as if remembering who he was. "Aren't you the one who stole here before?"

Reno shrugged. "Yeah…well? When are you going to make another batch?"

"Tomorrow." The baker answered tauntingly.

Reno sighed. He squatted once more and looked at his brother. "Well he said that they'll make more tomorrow…"

His brother pouted and became teary eyed. "But it's unfair…"

Reno rustled his brother's hair and just sighed, "Don't cry I'll buy you one tomorrow."

"Promise?" Soujiro raised his pinky and waited for his brother to make the pinky swear.

Reno smiled and entwined his pinky with Soujiro. "I promise."

Seeing how the two loved each other Yuki became touched and walked over towards them. She squatted in front of Soujiro and gave the cinnamon to him. "Here you can have it." she wasn't a person to be kind but Soujiro was cute and she just couldn't resist him.

"Eh? Really I can have it?" Soujiro asked thinking it was a prank or something.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah don't cry anymore kay?" she smiled.

"Wah! Thank you nee-chan!" Soujiro smiled.

Yuki stood properly and smiled at Reno who was smiling. "Would you like some coffee? Or sweets in return for the cinnamon?" Reno asked.

"Nah it's okay. Would you like to join me in my table? It's just over there." Yuki said pointing at the table with the coffee and the book.

"Sure." Reno smiled and they walked to where it her place was.

"I'm Reno. Thanks for giving the cinnamon roll to Soujiro." Reno said stretching his hand towards Yuki.

"I'm Yuki Kuraiyume. Nah its okay he's cute anyway." Yuki said taking the hand and shaking it.

"Are you new here?" Reno asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hmmm? Yeah I just moved here a few days ago." She answered amused at how Soujiro was eating the cinnamon roll.

"We're the same." That was when he noticed the book on the table. "What are you reading?" Reno asked.

"This?" she raised the book she was reading. "Oh it's just some yaoi novel."

"yaoi?...novel?" Reno asked. He never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah yaoi…you know boy to boy things?" Yuki smiled.

"Boy to boy? Meaning gay? You like reading about gay things?" Reno's eyes were bulging already.

"Yeah. I'm a fan." She was just sitting there, perfectly still and was enjoying watching Soujiro eat, she didn't really care about what the other would think cause she's used to it. "Is this your only sibling?"

"Well no." Reno answered scratching his cheek. "I have four more."

"Oh wow…one big happy family." She said surprised. "It just so happened that I'm an only child so yeah never experienced having any siblings though I'm close to my cousins."

"They're not really my siblings you know." Reno rustled Soujiro's hair who smiled happily at him.

"Oh? Are you saying that they're adopted?"

"Not like that I mean…we grew up at the slums and all so yeah…"

"Oh I see…that's okay." She smiled.

"Ummm I don't want to intrude but…why do you like this so called 'yaoi'?" Reno asked it was awkward. He means he was somewhat bisexual but still it's very awkward to hear that from a girl.

"Hmm…let's just say that yaoi is my anti-drug."

"You take drugs?" Reno's eyes widened in shock.

Yuki laughed, Reno was being sarcastic. "Well…no I don't but before yes somewhat. But I didn't get addicted to it. Hmm why did you take drugs before?" it was a question not usually asked but it seems that she doesn't care.

"Ummm…is being drugged considered as taking drugs?" Reno laughed. Well yes he was drugged once but only once it was when he was… "How old are you?"

"Me?" Yuki asked innocently, she was so into the book she was reading it seems that everything is oblivious to her.

"Yeah you! Who else am I talking to?" Reno said hysterically.

"Seventeen." She answered in a monotone.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"For a while…" she answered quietly. "You?"

"I'm also seventeen. Oh are you like a working student?"

"Yeah…I do work…but my schedule depends on what my boss says so yeah. You?"

"Yep I work as a butler at some person's mansion."

"Oh really? What kind of person is the owner?"

"You won't believe me but I think he's the devil's advocate. He's eevviiilll! Evil I tell you!"

Yuki laughed a bell like laugh. "Uh-huh go on."

"Yeah and his son wastes so much things and all and it seems that he's rebelling against his father."

"Hmm…how old is he?"

"The son? Seventeen."

"Hmm yeah I guess that's why he likes wasting things…he wants to be independent but at the same time he couldn't do anything about his father, correct?"

"Exactly. There's always a time when I have to tell his dad that it was because of me." He sighed as he remembered the things that happened. "Like this one…"

_-Flash back-_

"_Reno." Someone called from behind him. He looked back to see Cloud there frowning._

"_What is it? You're frowning so early in the morning again." Reno answered as he finished the toasted bread he was eating._

"_Let's go out for a drive." Cloud said in a serious tone._

_Reno raised an eyebrow. He still has chores and as far as he's concerned Cloud still has to do some of his projects or something even though it's summer. He means it's all for his next year in collage. "Uh…why? I still have a lot to do."_

"_Just come with me." Cloud said irritatingly._

_Reno this time frowned. He'll probably get a scolding for this but he has to agree or else he'll end up fighting with Cloud again. He sighed in defeat. "Fine."_

_Cloud smiled with a smug grin and pulled Reno's wrist to the Volvo resting at the garage._

_As they entered Cloud immediately sped away and as they entered the highway they were already at the speed of two fifty. _

"_Shit Cloud slow down! You'll have us killed!" Reno moving back at the chair he was seated at. But the truth is that he likes the adrenaline in his body; the excitement of something dangerous._

"_Don't be stupid we won't die. Trust me."_

"_Sorry but I don't trust you yet! If I die here I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!" _

"_Fine just shut your mouth!" Cloud answered as he slowed down but in the process had the car bump on a post and the sides scratched against the railing._

"_Shit! Cloud what the fuck? How the hell am I to explain this to your dad?" _

"_I don't know, I don't care." Cloud said emotionlessly and Reno grinded his teeth._

"_Reno would you like to explain what happened?" Mr. Strife said in a depressed tone; another one of the things he needs to pay for._

"_Well…umm…" Reno scratched the back of his head. Suddenly he bowed down so low that his forehead hit the table, hard. "I'm so sorry!" he said even though he thought he could feel blood gushing out of the area where it hit the desk. "I was making a joke and Cloud laughed so hard that we got into that accident. I am so sorry!" _

"_Ah…amusing." _

_Reno stood properly. "Amusing…?" a bump growing on his forehead._

"_Yes…Cloud rarely laughs. If that is so then the two of you are forgiven. I'll just have the car fixed." Mr. Strife said happily. And Reno just kept quiet about the truth._

_-End of flashback-_

Yuki laughed so hard that she was practically slamming her palms on the table.

"It's not funny you know! I almost died there!"

"Ahahaha sorry…sorry…hmm what else? I want to hear more."

Reno tapped the side of his face. "There's another one…"

_-flashback-_

_Reno sat at the chair inside the kitchen. He was waiting for the boiled eggs to be finished cooking. He was going to put them into the dish. As he was taking the shells of the now finished boiled eggs. Cloud came in. "What? Dinner's nearly done so don't ask me to make you some snacks!" Reno said defensively._

"_No I just want to cook."_

"_You want to what?" Reno said standing up as Cloud walked towards the stove and placed a pan there. He filled it with oil and had the fire at its maximum. Reno's eyes widened as Cloud placed the fish on a now steaming hot pan and poured a generous amount of alcohol that led to the pan being filled with flame. _

"_Cloud what are you thinking? Do you want to burn the house down?" Reno shouted as he threw a bowl filled with water at the pan and the fire died down. And he closed the stove._

"_I'm not thinking about anything. See I didn't burn the house down." He said before walking out._

_-End of flashback-_

Yuki was laughing…again.

"Why are you laughing? It's serious!"

"No it's just that I could imagine your face at that time. Sorry, sorry."

"So do you have any-" he was cut short when his head slammed on the table. "Ow!"

"Nii-chan you're letting your guard down!" A girl's voice said.

"You know you don't have to do that Nana! That hurts you know!" Reno said as he looked back. Yuki laughed at him.

"Whoa! It's nee-chan from across the road! The one who jammed the truck driver's head on the trucks door!" Midori stated happily as if the thought of having someone's head jammed on a trucks door a good one.

"Nee-chan from across the road?" Reno asked curious what his second youngest sibling was spurting.

"Yeah she lives across the road just in front of the house." Tsuki answered.

Reno looked back at her. "Is this true? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't know that you live there." Yuki said, just then her cellphone started ringing and she stood up. "I have to go. I guess I'll see you around. Bye." She smiled as she exited the shop leaving the siblings alone.

Just then the baker went towards him and said, "It seems that you're her boyfriend. She didn't pay for anything. I guess you'll be paying for it unless you would like to play with my rolling pin." The baker said in an Italian accent. And Reno gulped once more.

TBC…

A/N: Yay another chapter! This time I introduced my OC Yuki! I hope you like her oh well. Please continue to support me and my fanfic!^^ read and review please! Thanks and I'll update as soon as possible!


	3. Croissant

Chapter three: Croissant

Reno sat on his bed holding a picture of his siblings in hand. Suddenly Mr. Strife paged him and told him to come to his office. Sighing he stood up from where he was sitting and walked out towards Mr. Strife's office.

Reno stood in front of Mr. Strife's office. He took in a deep breath before he knocked on the door. "Yes. Reno , come in." He heard the man say from the other side of the room with a deep voice.

Reno took another deep breath and opened the door. There sitting perfectly still behind the desk at the center of the room was Mr. Strife, smiling at him he walked towards the other's desk and braced himself up. "what is it sir?" he asked he was thinking that he'll get a scolding from Mr. Strife because he kept on telling his son not waste things.

"You will finally meet Rude at the academy. Since I got you a scholarship there."

"Oh Rudey! Wait what academy?"

"How could you forget? Well anyway…to become a true servant of this household you should learn many things. Now go get your things and we're going there. No buts alright?" the other was still smiling.

Reno just nodded and quickly exited the room.

" Reno …meet Rudolfo lovingly known as Rude. He will be your trainer along with some other people." Mr. Strife said as he presented Rude to Reno .

"Oh hi there Rudey boy! So he's the chocolate guy!" Reno said with a happy smile as he took in Rude's tanned complexion. He wasn't trying to make the guy angry just having a little fun no harm done just cracking a few jokes.

Rude's shades cracked (spider web). "Chocolate guy? Do you know each other?" Mr. Strife asked with an amused voice. Someone dared to insult his right hand man seems interesting.

"Yeah I saw him before…I saw him wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts." Reno replied with a wide grin.

"What was he wearing as a foot wear?"

"I don't know if he was wearing any but I think he was walking around with his bare feet."

"I was wearing slippers then but it was dark brown." It was the first time Rude spoke.

"Oh so that's why I didn't notice it. It has the same color as you, chocolate." Reno said tauntingly. Rude coughed and Reno suddenly remembered his question, and also thought that he should stop since he was sounding like a racist which he didn't like, as to why he was there.

"Umm…what exactly do I have to study?" Reno asked he didn't have a clue. Sure he worked at the Strife's for a while now but it didn't reveal what Mr. Strife's job is or how they are so damn rich.

Mr. Strife's lips tightened. "Do you pledge allegiance to me Reno ?"

Reno felt his balls go up to his throat; Mr. Strife's stare and the tone of his voice sent him the chills. He didn't know what to say but it seems that once again he couldn't do anything but to obey. "Yes I promise."

"Very well." The other smirked. "You have to become a butler slash assassin for the household especially for my son, Cloud."

Reno gulped. "That blonde pineapple head? Hell no!" Reno reacted.

Rude hit him in the head with his bare arm. Reno could the blood clotting at the back of his head. He could feel that his eyes are about to pop any second. "Show some respect newbie and don't forget I'm standing above you so I will not tolerate you being a racist."

Reno held at his nape. Mr. Strife coughed and said. " Reno you're under Rudolfo's care. Rudolfo look after this newbie so that he will be trained, and tame him just like the other killing machine you've created. Make sure this one will never fail." He waved and left Reno .

As Rude thought of what Mr. Strife's words the last way he thought of making Reno the ultimate killing machine is that of alternating his genes.

After thirty minutes of painstakingly listening to Reno 's babbling on how he didn't want to be there and how happy he was to be there. They arrived at the dressing room. Rude spoke, "Get yourself dressed junior."

"Oh sure kisses." Reno said smiling ever so happily as he entered the room and got his clothes. He started putting his clothes on when Rude called his attention. "You don't wear it like that! Wait there I'll help you."* Rude came to his side and started helping him with his clothes.

Once finished, Rude stood up properly. "Let's talk about your schedule but before that would you like to accompany me with a cup of coffee?"

"Oh sure, I'm starving!" Reno said still smiling widely as if he won the lottery.

After that they made their way towards the cafeteria.

As the two of them stood in front of the cafeteria lady they both looked at the food when the lady asked; "I think I haven't seen this one here. Are you new?" She asked.

Reno smiled. "Yep. It's a pleasure to be here!" And Rude was surprised at how Reno acted in front of the cafeteria lady which is also a dark woman.

The woman chuckled, "What would two dashing men want for their lunch?"

"Croissant!" the two said in unison and they looked at each other.

The lady laughed and gave them what they wanted and two cups of coffee before they sat on one of the chairs at the far end of the room. "So Reno …what is it that Mr. Strife saw in you that he himself brought you here?"

Reno looked at him a smile still plastered on his face. "Well nothing much."

"So how did he meet you? To send you to this academy there must be something special."

"Well it all started when he accidentally ran over me and I survived his driving then he told me about going to this academy during…"

_-Flashback-_

_" Reno …"_

_Reno felt a chill run down his spine and he looked back. Whenever he's being called by either one of the Strifes he gets the chills, Always. They always sound like they're planning something bad. "Sir?"_

_"Since it's your day off why not drop me off to the Angel Voice café down hill? Hmmm?" Mr. Strife smiled._

_'Asshole…fucking asks me to do something on my day off…' just then he remembered something. It was Reno 's turn to smile wickedly. He hasn't shown Mr. Strife how he mastered the art of driving. He grinned. "Oh sure Mr. Strife. I'll get the car ready."_

_As Mr. Strife placed his seat belt on him looked at Reno and then asked. "When did you learn how to drive?"_

_He placed his goggles on. "Oh you know…I have to work my ass out before. So I drove trucks. Get ready Mr. Strife we'll be arriving there pretty early. Let me show you how to drive properly." He grinned once more before he removed the hand break and stepped on the gas._

_Mr. Strife taken by the sudden start was made to move back to his seat due to the force. They were going down hill. Yes their house was built on one of those mountains or something of that sort so the tendency is that since it's downhill the speed is faster. He looked at Reno who was grinning madly._

_Reno felt the adrenaline coursing through his body and he liked it. "Liking the ride Mr. Strife?" He asked as he shifted the car on second gear. He smiled as the engine purred/rived. He was practically drifting on the curves of the hill when he heard Mr. Strife yelp. "Oh dear…don't tell me you don't drive like this Mr. Strife? I know someone who drives like this inside that mansion of yours. Didn't he take you for a ride like this before?" Reno asked tauntingly._

_Mr. Strife was at the verge. He knows Reno was talking about Cloud's driving skills but yet his son never drove like this before! He could feel his balls coming up to his throat and he was having cold sweat. "Practically no. he didn't drive like this when with me. " He was surprised at the way he answered. He was amazed that he could still answer back calmly even though in this kind of situation._

_"Oh so you do know him!" Reno carried on shifting to gear three, he was drifting once again. The mansion was built on a mountain so it will take them at least twenty minutes to go down from it but from their pace and speed right now they're nearly at the end with their time being eight minutes. "I hope he shows you this side of him cause when he showed me I felt my balls cracking!" he laughed as if it driving at that speed was normal._

_Mr. Strife just gulped as the car's speed doubled again._

_Once they arrive at the café, Mr. Strife quickly went out and kissed the ground. "Land at last!" then he moved to once side and vomited what he ate that morning._

_Reno went out of the car and removed his goggles. It seems that he's not yet pleased with Mr. Strife's reaction especially the vomiting part. "Uh…sir? Can I like…go now?"_

_"Oh why not stay for a cup of tea? Or coffee? We're here anyway." He asked as he stood up._

_'Asshole! Taking my time away from my siblings…dirty old man just wants company! Ask your freakin son to join you….' Reno thought but just sighed and complied once more. "Sure as long as it's your treat."_

_Mr. Strife laughed it off and went inside along with Reno ._

_"May I take your order?" a waitress asked._

_"Croissant." The two of them said in unison and they shrugged it off. "And coffee." Mr. Strife added._

_After a while their orders was serve and as Mr. Strife took a sip of his coffee he noticed that Reno was holding his plate on eye level and…was he smelling it?_

_"Uh… Reno what exactly are you doing?" Mr. Strife asked a little bit shocked._

_Reno looked at him and it came to him that it wasn't a normal sight. "Oh…uh..you see I could tell just by smelling it how it's made."_

_Mr. Strife's ears perked. He could…what? "And would you be kind enough to show me?"_

_Reno raised an eyebrow was it really odd? He means one could learn many things in the slums. "Uh yeah sure…" Reno got Mr. Strife's plate and started smelling Mr, Strife's croissant. Then he placed it back down and said. "It's a little over cooked at around 378 degrees and was left inside the oven for at least two more minutes over due. You might say it's a little salty too."_

_"How come you know so many things about these things?"_

_"Actually when it's only with the croissant that it works alright? Well anyway…before I met my siblings I was working for myself and my mom alone. So one time, since croissants are my favorite bread I hijacked/car napped one of those croissant vans. That's where I learned how to drive like that since police men were chasing me though they weren't able to catch me." He smiled triumphantly._

_Mr. Strife gave a hearty laugh, this is why he likes tagging Reno along. Now he knows why Cloud prefers to be with Reno rather than himself. "Reno..."_

_Reno looked up at his side of the table eating his croissant. "Yeah?"_

_"I'm going to enroll you to that academy I mentioned earlier when I hired you."_

_"The butler thing?"_

_"Yes. So in a few months you better be ready do you understand?"_

_Reno just nodded and thought that he should spend all of his time with his siblings if Mr. Strife is saying that he could not see them during his training._

_-End of Flashback-_

Rude could not believe this. Is it really possible that this boy learned all of it in the slums? Rude's thoughts were brought to an end when Reno talked to him. "You should really eat that before it gets cold. It start tasting soggy." Rude shook his head orders were orders and he will do it properly and as he is expected to.

"Hey...uh...Rude?" Rude looked up from behind his shades. "How long have you been working for Mr. Strife?" Rude raised an eyebrow at the question but just shrugged it. "I've been working under him for eighteen year, why did you ask?"

Reno looked down and even placed the croissant he was eating down. "It's just that...I've been wondering...about Cloud."

Rude raised an eyebrow; what was wrong with the young boss? "What is it?"

Reno shifted uncomfortably in his seat but brought up his courage and asked, " Where is Cloud's mom? I don't see any pictures of her and for the past four months I've been with them I haven't seen her, not even once."

Rude couldn't believe this. He was being asked about such...such an issue. "Sorry but that is classified information. I will not tell it unless Mr. Strife says that it is alright." Reno stared for a while before leaning in his chair realizing that he was indeed prying to much.

As they finished their food Rude showed Reno to his room and told him that he is to start lessons tomorrow. Rude also said that it would be better for Reno to sleep early for they will also start early tomorrow and that he would like to see him in his full potential. Reno agreed due to them arriving late that day and of thinking about the things he is to study. Rude bid Reno a good night and headed straight at the other sector of the academy.

A knock was heard from beyond the cherry wood door. A boy looks up from where he was seated on the bed with a laptop on his right side and some papers and a pen on his left.

"What is it?" He asked from his place on the bed. Slowly the door opened and Rude came in. "Good evening Tsuki." Rude greeted from his place.

The boy shook his head. "You could relax a bit you know I don't like it when you call me that." The boy said with a small smile. Rude sighed. "Have you heard of the new student?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "No. I've been out for a mission during the day. Who is he anyway?" the boy thought for a while and then continued. "And what does he have to do with me?"

Rude sighed again. "I'll get to it. You'll have to start teaching him tomorrow about handling guns and assassinations." The boy's teal eyes widened for a while.

"Why? Why me of all the people here?" He brushed back his bangs and stared at Rude. "I mean who is this guy anyway and what's so important about him that I have to teach him? I mean he's a guy and everyone around here knows what kind of guy I am and..." He sighed this was pointless.

"Well unfortunately, it seems that Mr. Strife likes him very much and would like him to be the young boss' own personal butler. Anyway here are his data files. Read them tonight and I shall introduce you to him tomorrow." Rude moved to place the folder on the end of the bed with the other papers there and move back at the door to leave.

Before leaving he looked back at the boy who happens to have a disheveled look as he scanned the things on the bed. "Good night..." The boy looks up expecting to hear another "Tsuki" but there was none and he left him alone.

The boy looked back down a little disappointed without Rude calling him by his true name but as he open the folder a small note fell and he read it. It says 'good luck for tomorrow,' The boy smiled but his happiness was short lived as he looked at the photo clipped with the documents. Tsuki gasped, it was Reno.

A/N: Omegosh I'm so sorry for the racist part! I mean I'm also dark so I really don't mind I'm dark skinned too so yeah well I hope you like this chapter and that you would review! no flames please? and I'm really, really sorry for the racist part. T_T

Oh and the [*] part. You might see some of them every now and then linking to a picture I find and used it as an inspiration or visual aid for that scene. I'll be posting the link here too.

Credits to the artist: .com/albums/x108/haru_kaze_mizu/bread%20talk/1263186817_


	4. Tuna Pie

Chapter four: Tuna Pie

Reno woke up the following morning due to the sunlight coming from the blinds. He forgot to close it last night? Dang he wanted to sleep more. But as he pulled his blanket closer to him and was ready to drift off back to dream land only to be disturbed by a knock from the door. Reno covered his head with the blanket and quietly thought to himself;

_'Dang couldn't these Strife give me at least five more minutes? Geeze...'_

"You should better start moving junior. You have to start your classes today." And then his blanket was taken from him and that's when he realized that he's not back at the Strife's mansion. He opened his green eyes to stare at Rude's shaded ones.

"I...uh...over slept?" Reno sat up and brushed a hand through his red mane and looked around his new room. It was plain actually, too plain. Plainer than the one that he had back at the mansion. He looked back at Rude who had his arms crossed.

"Well...uh...I better get dressed. Wait up for me will ya?" Reno said as he stood up and stretched. He went to the bathroom that was built in his room and took a quick shower putting on his uniform composed of a white long sleeve and black coat and pants. When he went out of the room Rude was nowhere to be found. Thinking that the other left him he grabbed a hair tie on his bed side table and quickly exited his room to fine Rude there.

"Oh...I thought you left me." Reno said in an upset tone.

Rude raised an eyebrow. "Though I showed you the area yesterday doesn't mean I trust you to know your way. And another thing is that I am going to introduce you to your teachers so I expect you to act properly. Understood?"

Reno saluted and smiled at him. "Yes sir!" he chimed as they started they're way out of the dorms and towards the grounds where he will meet his new teachers.

"Reno let me introduce to you your teacher in combat Mr. Barette." Rude introduced. "Barette please do teach this kid all the possible ways of combat and so is the proper defence."

Barette grinned and punched his own palm. "Don't worry Rude I'll teach this kid everything and I mean _**everything**_ he needs to know to protect the Stifes." He stated. Reno stared. Well he is big...and tough looking but he'll get through. Probably. He gulped as the older and taller of them walked towards him. "You said your name is Reno?"

"Yeah? Got a problem with that?" Reno retorted in a cheery manner.

Barette laughed. "Well what do you know? A boy with a spunky attitude I like it!" And then a punch was thrown towards Reno's abdomen. Reno was able to dodge it by side stepping him and running of to one side of the vast space given to them which is actually like the lawn of the academy.

"What the heck was that for?" He shouted as he looked at Barette and then at Rude who was watching from a near by tree.

"Well it is the start of your lessons. Don't let your guard down, boy." Barette smirked and once again launched an attack at the now disheveled Reno.

Later that morning Reno sat in one of the benches of the public bath. He had just finished a shower and was groaning as he held his sides. Barette really did give him a "warm up" and a "preview" of what he's going to be taught during his stay. Silently he placed his new pair of slacks and long sleeves for the one he was wearing earlier got dirty.

"Reno." Rude's voiced echoed inside the room. They were the only one's there since Reno was, he thinks though, the only one with a different time slots as the other people there.

A chill ran down his back and he slowly turned back at Rude's ever stoic face. "Yeah?"

"I would like to congratulate you at giving your best a while ago but I will have to ask you to attend to your next class." Rude stated with a small smile barely visible.

Reno's jaw dropped. "What?" He face palmed himself and looked at Rude through the gaps of his fingers. "You're saying I have _another_ class? In my condition you really think that-"

"No complaining junior. Remember you promised." Rude didn't want to alter Reno's DNA but if it was his last resort he will do it ether he likes it or not.

The red head sighed in defeat. He is really going to die if this continues. That stupid junior Strife wouldn't keep his word just as he thought. "So what's my next class?"

"Weapon handling." Rude said calmly. "Follow me when you're done."

Reno followed Rude into a huge room. The ceiling was high and the whole room was painted white. And in the middle of it all a black hair person stood with his back turned against them.

"Ah... there you are." And Reno saw Rude smile. It was something he wasn't supposed to be surprised with since he already saw one yesterday. It's just...there's something about his smile that makes Reno think that the person in front of them is a very important person for Rude.

"You're late." The other voice said. It sounded...feminine? Yes the person definitely looked like a girl. "Well it happens. We just finished his class with Barette. Reno," Rude called out so Reno trailed behind him. "This would be your teacher about assassination and protection, including first aid, and also how to use anything as a weapon. Tsuki this is Reno, Reno this is Tsuki."

"Yo?" He waved and the other turned only a little to give off a nod. "I will leave him to you now. Good luck Reno." Reno's eyes bulged as Rude made his way towards the door. "Hey Rude wait! Are you serious? Why are you leaving?" Rude just shook his head and left. Leaving Tsuki and Reno inside the room. Reno turned towards Tsuki and opened his mouth. "Hey uhm...I'm not particularly sure about-" "First off when you're in here it's my rules. Rule one, no complaining. Rule two, keep yourself alive." These aren't the best rules Reno heard in his life. Though it was better to follow them if he still want to see tomorrow.

Without a second later Reno saw knives flying his way and he quickly evaded them. He stared at the other who had his hands full of them looking like some member of a circus ready to throw knives. "Let's start classes, shall we?" And the other only smirked.

Reno walked tiredly towards the cafeteria. He was dead tired and not to mention hungry. He wanted to have his rest but all he was allowed to do was to have his break and back at Barette's training. What happened to the training with Tsuki? He would be a hypocrite if he says that it wasn't awesome. He loved the grace the other was emitting, though he was sure the other had some kind of killing intent, and the way he looked melancholic while doing so. It's as if he was unwilling in the first place and was just being forced to put up with him. Maybe he could get to make that Tsuki guy like him. Then maybe he really might stay alive.

Walking up to the same woman he talked to yesterday he gave her a warm smile and looked at the dishes offered. Sadly not much was left but one tuna pie was left. Smiling he got it and walked off with a child-like grin plastered on his face. As he was about to take his first bite a group of higher, and older, students crowded around him. "Hey look guys it's the newbie. And he's got our tuna pie." The leader seemingly a brunette with a huge built stood in front of him. Everyone laughed at his remark and the red head stood there for a while. "Hey noob why not give that tuna pie to us now? We need it more than you do." Another laugh.

Reno could feel his eyebrow twitch but being the slum dog he was he grinned at the other and then took a bite on the said pie. He even licked the part where it was bitten off. "Well sadly it's mine now. So back off." He smirked before side stepping the guy in front of him and then walking off.

"Hey who says you could just walk away like that?"

Reno turned just in time for the punch to be thrown in his face. Luckily he was able to dodge the said attack. A smile was on his face once more as he placed the pie inside his pants pocket and gave a punch at the other's stomach just like how Barette did to him. The taller male doubled over and clutched tightly at his stomach.

Seeing their leading falling into a very pitiful state they started to back the other up and launched towards the lean male. Ah great. Just what he wanted for his day. A good warm up before having his ass beat up once again by the dark haired teacher he has. As one of the male gave him another punch at the face he quickly side stepped only to bump onto another guy which held his arms back and kept them together in a steel like grip. Gritting his teeth Reno braced himself as another set of attackers made their way to him. Using his legs he started to kick the one that went directly for his front, kicking him at the abdomen and sending him back. Using the leg that he used he kicked his captor at the balls before ducking just as another guy gave an upper cut hitting the guy that restrained him. A smirk was painting itself on his face and then this continued on for a few more seconds. Him dodging and throwing off punches and the other's doing the vice versa.

One of the men was about to attack once more when he noticed someone staring at the entrance of the place. Squinting a bit he tried to make out the figure and he felt his blood stop. It can't be. The person he saw was no other than Tsuki. He was leaning down on the wall with his finger to his lips as if making a quiet sign. Ah this was bad. If the other was doing those kinds of signs already they should be leaving. And fast. Signaling the other guys of the group they decided to leave the boy alone and run off somewhere else. Much to Tsuki's disappointment though. He wanted to fight them. He was itching to but then that's not going to happen now that they've run away.

Reno stared at them confused at the fact that they just ran away like that. His face contorted into a confused one with one of his eyebrows raising up and muttering a; "What the hell...?" After a while he reached for his pants pocket and then realized that his food wasn't there at all. Like this is the best day ever. He gets beat up by a muscular guy, nearly killed by this feminine person, being bullied by some older batch or something and his only food falling from his pocket during the fight. Well isn't that great? He looked around and found the pie trampled upon. Squatting down to look at it he wondered if he could still salvage the food when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up he found teal eyes looking down at him. "Tsuki, yo." Standing up that was the only time he realized that their physique wasn't that far off. The other was just really thinner...or leaner perhaps, he doesn't know. Sure he's from the slums but at least he's not skin and bones! The other reached for something from his pocket and gave it to Reno. Grabbing the red head's hand and putting the plastic in it.

"I don't eat tuna. I'm allergic to it." He said before walking away. Well it was clearly a lie but at least he still have some time to eat unlike Reno.

Staring at the food in his hand, Reno took some time to process the situation before blinking and then looking up to thank the other male only to find the other gone. Whistling, Reno kept his eyes to the door that the other might have used to get out of there. He'll just thank him some other time. Opening the plastic he took a bite and loved the taste of tuna on his tongue. It was pure heaven and it was all thanks to Tsuki. Seriously because of this he'll be making sure to do everything the guy tells him to do properly. After all he have a lot of things to learn.

TBC...


	5. French Toast

Chapter 5: French Toast

It was nice to be back here in this freaking mansion after several months of being away being trained at the "academy" or so they call it. Reno was ready as ever and he was excited to tell Cloud how his training was. He was excited and all at least now he could say something he's proud about, not that he's proud enough that he was able to survive the streets without the knowledge he was able to attain during his studies there.

A red haired male exited a black vehicle and proceeded on walking to the main entrance of the mansion. He was light on his feet almost not making any sound with his leather shoes. Which he was actually not happy about, he wanted his snickers back. He reasons that he was faster with it and even more agile if possible. At least with that he didn't need to think about what would happen to it if he was in combat unlike his shoes now that he still has to polish and all.

Opening the door he was greeted by a lonesome maid that was only passing by. Her face turned into a shocked one when she saw him. But before the shock green eyes saw the ready to kill reaction the girl did before withdrawing the weapon she was practically detaching from the side of her dress. Everyone of the Strife's staff were trained in combat. Even the maids, gardeners, drivers. Each and everyone of them went to a special training to make sure that they would protect the mansion and it's owners with their very lives. They even swore their loyalty. And for Reno? Well he guessed he did too as well. After all it was money from Cloud's dad that he's using to keep his siblings alive. And when you put things that way you don't really have a choice now, do you? It's like a mafia or a yakuza thing if you think about it but it's actually a lot more...carefree? If that was the right term he was supposed to be using.

Giving a smile to the black haired girl he raised his hand and gave a small wave. "Yo." He greeted. Oh how long has it been since he last took a step inside this mansion? It was the same as always. Kept clean and dust free. No vermin or what so ever and the floor, stairs and floors were polished till you could see yourself in them. They studied that in the academy too. Ah, how he missed doing all those works inside this very place. At least he could finally have his bed back. His room and he could get to spend more time with his siblings once more. Maybe do some word fights with Cloud but he's probably only going to make the red haired male's head hot so that's really not a good idea too. But little does he know he would be stepping out of it soon as well.

The girl only nodded with a smile before continuing down the path to the kitchen. She was holding a basket full of fruits so she must have been readying for breakfast. He was actually quite early so there's no reason why no one would welcome him. Well better check up on that little tyrant before setting his things back at his room.

Golden eyelashes fluttered as blue eyes start to open. Blonde hair was spiked everywhere over the white covered pillows and a body lay on a soft bed with a blanket covered around it. Cloud knew he heard some car engines from outside but who could it be? It was too early to be his father. The old geezer wouldn't be back till...a two to three days? He didn't really care. After all they didn't talk that much since his "butler" went to somewhere their servants go to, to study the art of "protecting" them. Twisting in his bed so he was curled into a ball more and more he realized that someone was making their way up the hall to his room.

Alright you wouldn't believe this but Cloud studied the art of self defense too. Or at least he was taught on how to be aware of his surroundings. He took up some martial arts to protect himself but all the killing and assassination was placed on the staff's shoulders. Of course he wasn't allowed to have his hands dirtied and sullied before he was to take over his father's spot in the business. Very yakuza like, yes. But they're not.

Twisting once more so his head was turned to the door but he pulled the blanket closer to his face so that he could hide his eyes with his hair and his mouth was covered with the cloth. Closing his eyes once more he made sure to keep his hearing sense sharper. He could hear the footsteps stop at the front of his door.. The doorknob twisted and the door opened slowly. It was left open and the stride continued until the owner of the feet was standing on the edge of the bed. He could smell something familiar. A perfume? A Cologne? He couldn't seem to pinpoint but it was familiar. Comforting even. And then there was the voice. A voice that he longed to hear for moths. "Ah as usually he tired himself out playing." He must have referred to the open T.V. and PS3 that was at his gaming spot or little "living room". He could almost see the red heads mouth turning into a smirk. He could almost feel those chapped lips. He wanted to open his eyes but what surprised him is that he couldn't. It seems like he's paralyzed all of a sudden. Due to what he doesn't know but he just couldn't move.

He could hear Reno's clothes rustling a little as the red head moved to his side of the bed and tuck him in. "Well I'll see you in a while anyway. Enjoy your sleep." And with those words the other left.

The blonde was finally able to open his eyes and he realized how he felt warm all of a sudden even though it was quite cold due to the air condition. He wasn't sure what kind of expression he had on his face but what he was sure about is that he had this small smile on his face. 'Well let's see what kind of improvement they brought about with that trash.' the blonde thought before closing his tired eyes and going back to sleep.

That morning Reno was laying on his bed nearly falling asleep when the bell in his room started to ring. A grunt escaped his lips and he ran a hand through messy red hair before sitting up. It was the only time his sleepiness was catching up on him and here are these bastards starting to call on to him so early in the morning. Oh wait. It's not that early after all. Standing up he fixed up his clothes before he exited the room and to the "young master's" room.

"Yo! You missed me?" The red head asked energetically as he opened the door to the blonde's room. To his surprise, or maybe not, there was no response. Only the sound of some background music and clashing of swords. If not it's the sound of guns being shot.

Entering the huge room the lean boy placed his hands on his waist and walked towards the sofa where the said blonde sat playing with his game once more. Well at least it was a new one. Not the one he accidentally sabotage at his first day of work here. His eyes growing narrow the red head proceeded to standing behind the sofa and then saying; "So you called me and then you ignore me. Love it."

"Hn." Was the reply he got. Yes, it seems that Cloud didn't care. He only continued playing his fingers moving over the buttons in a fast way as he fought this monster like villain.

A sigh escaped the male before he started to turn back. "Well anyway I better go and look around the mansion. See if I could help with anything. It's been a while." He said quietly. It was true. It has been a while and he was actually expecting the other to at least tell him that he was glad to see him again or even a "welcome back" is appreciated but no. The other didn't care he just wants to play and that's that.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The red head was already by the door when he heard the whole sound system drop deadly silent and the soft 'thud' of the controller on the sofa. Head turning slowly he looked at the blonde that was now turned to look at him from where he was seated. His arm leaning on the back rest. "What?"

"You're not allowed to go anywhere since I didn't say so."

Eyebrows furrowing the servant turned. "I don't quite remember that I'm tied down to you." He started walking back to the sofa and he placed his hand on the other side of the arm before leaning down a little. "And it's not as if I'm your property, even though you're paying me to do my job." He hissed as he felt his temper starting to get ahead of him.

A chuckle escaped the blonde and Reno couldn't help but find it confusing. The hand that was hanging from the backrest now connected to Reno's white shirt. The blonde pulled him down a little and at that moment Reno thought that Cloud would kiss him. Sadly the other did not. Blue eyes bore into his green ones and Reno found himself unable to look away. "Now, look here Reno. What did you learn in that academy? The very first rule or law that they told you about."

Gulping down the red head couldn't help but suddenly feel nervous. He didn't know Cloud could be so...threatening. Never had he thought the placid blonde would act this way. "It's to protect that Strife's life with their own." And even if he wanted to sound sarcastic or intimidating he couldn't. The red head could only answer obediently and with a quiet voice.

He noticed Cloud's eyes smile as he answered and a smirk crossed the blonde's face. "That's correct and then there's one more thing my father or maybe Rude told you about. Do you remember what it is?"

Nodding, Reno kept his eyes on the other afraid that if he looked away there would be a lot of consequences coming his way. "Yes." He answered before licking his lips to dampen it. He didn't even know why it turned dry. "It's to protect the young master at all cost." That's right. They beat it in his head. They told them that he was sent to the academy to learn how to protect Cloud. The senior Strife could die, well they couldn't allow that too but if ever, but never let the younger one. He should live to continue the bloodline.

"Good boy." And once again he pulled the red head down even further. Afraid that the other might really kiss him this time Reno braced his hands on the backrest and stopped just as their lips were millimeters apart. He could feel his heart beating faster and he knew his face was starting to grow hot and a tint of pink would've crossed his cheeks already. "Now why don't you be the one once more and get me something to eat." The other told him as if it doesn't bother him that they were this close.

One of his eyebrows twitched and though you might say that he was in the face of danger he just couldn't stand Cloud's attitude. "The heck?" he pulled away immediately not really giving a care if his shirt get ripped or what so ever. "And here I thought you were going to send me off to kill someone and then you tell me to get you food?"

A few blinks escaped the blonde's eyes before a hearty laugh emitted from his lips. Ah, how he loved the other's reactions. Always so intriguing. "Well yeah, what do you expect?" He grinned. "Get me something. Even toast would do."

The red head grumbled a little as he started stomping on his way out of the room to get the food the other asked for. "Right, right french toast yeah?" And he was out.

A few minutes passed and he was stomping his way back to the other's room. Opening the door with his foot he made his way towards the sofa once more and to the coffee table that was in front of it. "There eat." He said with a pissed off tone of voice and was about to leave once more when the other stopped him. "For goodness sakes! What no-!" He stopped mid sentence, and mid-turn, when he heard Cloud's voice cut him off.

"Welcome back."

Everything went blank for a moment or two before the red head nodded and a smile broke in his face.

"It's good to be back."

So maybe this has something to do with the French toast that he made for the guy. After all they did say that France is the country of love, right?

TBC...

A/N: O U O Another chapter! Yay! I'm progressing! [somewhat] And yes more OOCness. Forgive me. T n T


	6. Peanut Butter and Jelly

Chapter 6: Peanut butter and Jelly

It has been a month now that Reno was able to come back at the mansion. And to be honest he's starting to like it here again. The staff is really warm and would like to assist him too. Why? He's not quite sure but he thinks it has something to do with being Cloud's "butler". Seriously they might think that it's a great job or honorable and all but seriously it's not. He was sure that they knew about how bratty the blonde male could be but seriously he's making Reno into some kind of personal slave. Asking him to do this and that. Maybe fetch him his drink and all and sometimes just making him sit there without doing anything. It was hard for the red head of course. He knew how time is valuable and sitting around in one place alone doing nothing? That's a lot of wasted time.

Anyway let's move on. Today is just like every other day for him. Being ordered around by a lazy and game addicted guy. Cloud even looked like he's deprived of sleep already. Why? Because he haven't slept in two days, oh wait...make that three. And then again, why? It's due to his new game. The first week Reno returned the other was playing some kind of fantasy game again. By the following week it was this puzzle game and then some more RPG games. The third week he had hooked his laptop to the T.V. and proceeded on playing horror games on the internet or wherever he got those from. This made Reno yelp, sometimes scream, and a few hissed curses or two when he got shocked or something. Though weird thing is that Cloud doesn't seem bothered by it. It was freaky actually. The red head wasn't sure if it's because Cloud is really a gamer or something or he's just immune to it. But then Reno's not, so let's not put him at the same category as our young master. And then here's the fourth week! 'And we all know what Cloud is doing, right? Want to answer the question? Hmmm? That's right, he's still playing with his freakin' consoles or something.' And that's what Reno have been thinking when he woke up and checked up on the blonde.

Walking up to the other guy he placed his hands on his hips. "Seriously Cloud you'll damage your eyes and your brain. You should get some sleep."

"Hn." Continues playing.

"Dude...like seriously you're like a zombie already..."

"Hn." More pressing sound.

A vein popped at the side of Reno's head and he thought that he had it. Walking to the front of the sofa be grabbed the remote of the T.V. and shut it off. "Cloud!"

The blonde only stared at him for sometime and Reno realized that the T.V. wasn't turned off. In fact it was still on. It's just that the game is paused and Cloud is staring at him with a smirk on his face. Turning the remote around he removed the cover that held the batteries and found it empty. Shocked he looked at the blonde and he could see the smirk grew bigger at his reaction.

"I knew you would do that. So I thought I might as well prevent it." The blonde answered Reno's unspoken question. He could hardly care for the red head. If he's going to be scolded by his dad he doesn't give a damn. As long as he could play his game that's that. It doesn't matter.

Reno's eyebrows furrowed even further as he took in the other's form. His eyes were starting to redden and he had dark circles underneath his eyes. Isn't that great? The other really doesn't care about his health. And please don't go remind him of what he has to do for the blonde to eat. Did you guess it? If you're thinking he spoon fed Cloud then you're wrong. He dragged him out of the room and made him sit on the dining chair and forced him to eat. What kind of servant does that to his master?! It's absurd and unnatural! But then again Reno isn't a normal servant! Though he might get pissed at the other he still tries to look out for him.

"Seriously is this all you care about?! This is plain stupid Cloud! You're no child! You're going to be a successor for your father you can't just do this to yourself! Letting yourself turn into such...such mess!" Alright how un-Reno like but he really didn't know how to put it into words. He could have cussed and all but something told him to keep his mouth shut.

Tired blue eyes narrowed as he bore holes to Reno's face. Now this was the thing he hates the most about Reno. Sure the concern is nice and all but he can't always have his way with him. He's still the one in power here. "Right? The heir? The sole heir? Fuck that shit I don't give a damn! Now get out of the way and let me play!" He growled and swung his arms to the side signaling the red head to leave. "Leave!"

A bit taken aback by the reaction from the blonde he didn't expect him to yell at him. At least a snicker or something would do the trick but to actually yell at him.. "Then fine! Fuck you Cloud!" He shouted back before stomping away from the room.

A few hours later the blonde was sitting in front of the bar counter inside the kitchen while Reno does one of those peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The blonde sat their on the bar stool and watched as the red head walked back and forth bringing in ingredients from the refrigerator and to the counter and then back to the toaster where the bread is being toasted. Cloud leaned his head down on his palm as he rested it atop the counter. At least Reno isn't doing any glaring at him and all. After all he was a bit guilty at yelling at the red head earlier. Now the question is how the heck and how the heck was he outside of his room and far away from the console. Want to know the answer? It's simple, really. Just like the many times the red head threatened the blonde for meals this time he asked him nicely. Seriously it was freaking the blonde out. Reno was being what would be the proper term...? Gentle? He was so soft spoken when he came into the room. If he was being exaggerated he might have even described it as pleading.

_-Flash back-_

_Cloud could feel his fingers starting to go numb. His eyes growing even more tired and red. They even started tearing up due to lack of sleep. His stomach growled and yet he did not do anything. He just kept playing like the addict he is. It was only when he finished a stage that he heard the door open. Looking back he noticed Reno coming inside of the room not seemingly pissed at him nor happy. Something was up. The other might have noticed that he had noticed and gave a small smile before approaching him. "Why don't you take a break?" The other suggested and he could see those lips move in such a soft and gentle fashion he couldn't imagine it to be true._

_Blinking for a few times the blonde's eyebrows furrowed and ready to make some kind of insult but decided against it. He might as well get go along with this for the mean time. "Alright." And with that he left with the red head walking ahead of him._

_-End of Flash back-_

And with that short time he was brought out of his room just like that. Now the question was what was up with Reno. It's totally unlike him. It's been going on since this morning and the outburst that happened just a few hours ago. Huffing Cloud brushed away some strands of his bangs. He needs a hair cut seriously.

Blue eyes then travelled to the nape of the red head and a small frown came upon his lips. How come that neck is so slender and thin. It's almost too easy to break. Just grab his head in between snap it back and... what the hell is he thinking? Oh god this must be it. He's way too tired for this. "Reno..." He murmured huskily and waited for the red head to turn around and look at him. Sadly the other didn't.

"Hmmm?" There seems to be a smile on his face when he answered back. That's good...maybe.

"I think I better go to bed." He couldn't believe that those words came out of his own mouth but it did. And he was serious about it. He felt too tired for this. Maybe the three weeks he spent playing and it seems that he pushed his body to the limit. Well not really cause he did something worse before but he was seriously tired.

Green eyes turned to look at him and there was no reaction for the first two seconds that their eyes locked. "Alright then. I'll send you off to bed." Was Reno's reply but he could see the smile forming on the red head's lips. Cloud could almost sense that 'Yes! Finally he listened to me!' kind of feeling Reno was giving off.

Leaving the kitchen and moving back to the blonde's bedroom Reno made sure that Cloud was tucked in bed before he left. And to be honest he wanted to stay there for the rest of the night and just watch over the other to make sure that he wouldn't start playing his games while he had his head turned away.

TBC...

A/N: Filler chapter. Yes this time there wasn't much connection with the chapter title to the actual chapter. I apologize for that. = n = But anyway I'm so sorry I update so slow guys. ; A ; Things just comes up and well I don't really have time but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Read and Review please!


	7. Club Sandwich

Chapter 7: Club Sandwich

Another two months and Cloud and Reno were in good terms again. Not that they fought though. Cloud was back to school and for Reno he was left home to do the other daily chores with the servants. He's sometimes told to pick up Cloud cause the blonde was just dropped off or too lazy to drive during the early morning. Then again Reno liked the fact that he could be out of the house. Yet it's not as if he wasn't allowed to but what was he supposed to do out? He can't visit his siblings either, not just yet. He still has to wait till the end of the month for his four days break.

Moving on, it was a very typical day. He sat inside his room waiting for some kind of order or favor from the other servants. He wanted to help with the housework and all but they kept on insisting that they could do it. Even inside the kitchen where he used to work a lot more was taken away from him. He felt really isolated and yet there's nothing he could do about it. Odd thing was things weren't like this before. He used to have fun chatting and flirting with some of maids, cracking some jokes with the other guards and gardeners, helping the cooks out with cooking and sometimes letting him choose the menu for the day. But everything changed and Reno could see that crystal clear they didn't have to rub it in his face.

Time passed by oh so slow that Reno couldn't help but fall asleep in the middle of the day.

oOoOo

'_Reno...'_

_The redhead turned to look at a woman who had the same hair color as him, a smile breaking into his face. The woman smiled back and told him to come close, and so he did. He trotted on his feet towards the woman who had her arms open. He encircled his arms around her waist and giggled. He loved this person._

"_Reno listen, mommy loves you alright? Mommy loves you, don't ever forget that."_

_The boy nodded and his embrace tightened. Here he swore never to let anyone abuse the woman in his arms anymore. He promised himself that he would grow up immediately and be able to look after himself and his mother. For a child, it was the best damn goal ever. And he would be invincible, because that's how a child thinks. Nothing could go against them when they already have their minds set on it._

"_I love you too mom."_

_oOoOo_

Reno was brought back to reality when his phone started vibrating. He didn't even know he fell asleep. That dream again. He seems to be dreaming of it a lot more recently. Probably since, that date is near. Lazily he picked up his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Yo?"

"Where are you?" Came Cloud's voice from the other line. He couldn't distinguish if he was pissed or happy. Cloud has always been...what's the proper term? Placid? Yeah, or he just doesn't show some kind of emotion that he looked like that. He actually has tendencies though.

"Home? Why? Are you out of school already?" Reno looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it was still an hour till Cloud was actually dismissed from school. "Are you cutting?" He added.

He heard a grunt from the other side of the line and he came to a conclusion that Cloud was indeed cutting. And he just got busted by Reno. A smirk was on his face and he couldn't help but taunt the other. "Tsk, tsk Cloudy. What were you thinking cutting classes. You know how your dad would feel about this if he ever knew about it."

"_If _he ever _knew_ about it. You're not gonna say anything aren't you?" Cloud said this in a mocking tone. He wasn't scared to get busted. No he is not. Ever. And Reno thought if the boy ever got scared of his father. Or is Cloud really one of those kids that wants their parents' attention at them and starts being rebellious for it?

"I guess not. Anyway what do you want?" Reno asked, lacing his voice with a slight bit of irritation as he just realized how sleepy he actually was. And how good that dream would've lasted.

"Pick me up at the usual arcade." There was a pause before the blonde added; "Make it fast. I don't want to wait long." And then he hung up.

Reno cursed under his breath and shoved the phone inside his pocket before getting on his feet and going down the hall. What the fuck was Cloud thinking? Didn't he know how far the mansion was and how long it would take to go down the mountain? Ah, of course not, he isn't the one _driving_. With a grunt Reno entered one of the black Benz parked at the garage and hit the gas.

oOoOo

An hour or so later the two were on their way back to the mansion, radio turned off and no other sound could be heard other than the sound of the engine softly purring. There was this silence hovering around the two but it's not as something happened when Reno picked up Cloud. No one just bothered to talk he guessed. But he couldn't take this kind of silence anymore and struck up a conversation. "So why'd you cut today?"

Cloud continued to look out of the window as he shrugged. Well isn't that nice? The other really is in a sucky mood. "I overheard something and I got pissed."

Now that's _new_. Cloud hardly gets pissed at anything, only his games and things about his...family. Reno got interested but he was unsure if he should actually pry or anything yet he took the risk and asked anyway; "Really? What's it about? Is it some kind of marriage proposal or maybe you just got rejected. Or worse, the girl cheated on you didn't she?!" Reno speculated and then gave a laugh. He thought that if he made it sound like a joke the other would open up. It was his job too right? To be some kind of counselor for the kid. Well at least that's what he's been told at the academy.

There was no reaction for a moment once more and then blue eyes turned to look at him, and Reno found himself anxious all of a sudden. He couldn't keep still and his eyes darted from the road then to the heir. "What?" He asked finally unable to stand Cloud's stare.

The blonde shrugged and then looked out. "None of your business." This time it was Reno's turn to stare before he kept his attention back to the road and muttered a hushed; "Whatever."

"I'm hungry by the way."

"Mhm. What do you want to eat?"

"Make me one those club sandwiches before."

"Sure thing."

And that was the last conversation they had for that drive.

oOoOo

So now Reno stood in front of the stove, white apron tied around his neck and waist, bangs held away from his face by a headband, and cooking bacon. They had turkey the other day so they still had some left over which Reno was actually happy about since he didn't have to cook another batch just for this and Cloud didn't seem to mind that it wasn't entirely a new batch. The toaster sent off a soft 'click' that signals the finished toast. Letting the bacon sizzle for a while, the redhead removed the slices and placed it on a clear plate before he resumed with the bacon.

After a while more, he had everything set up, the tomatoes, the lettuces, the salt and pepper, the mayonnaise. Gently he started placing on over the other, spreading the mayonnaise on the bread and finishing with cutting the bread in half diagonally making small triangles. Lastly he added some chips at the sides before going over to the bar table and setting it in front of Cloud. "There you go." Reno said a smile on his face before he sat down in front of the blonde.

Long fingers took one of the slices at hand and bit at the end of it. Reno rested his hand in his palms and smiled at the other, Cloud really does resemble a kid sometimes. Cute and sometimes unpredictable. Yawning, green eyes closed momentarily and enjoyed the silence they had between them. He was drifting off to sleep again when he heard the slight thud of the chair and he opened his eyes to see Cloud near the trashcan removing the sides of his sandwich and throwing it away. Immediately Reno stood up and went over to Cloud. "What are you doing?! You're not supposed to throw that away!"

Cloud looked at him indifferently as if he was some kind of mad man spouting nonsense. The blonde merely shrugged him off and continued on removing the sides of the bread. This flared Reno's temper and he grabbed Cloud's wrist in an attempt to stop him. "Don't you know how many people out there that can't eat?! Don't start wasting food now!"

The blonde didn't take this lightly as he pushed the redhead aside and threw the whole sandwich in the garbage. Facing the servant Cloud glared at him and then spat back; "What do I care?! It's not as if I know those people and you're in no place to talk to me about society! If it weren't for _my _father then your pathetic excuse of a life would still be lower than a rat's!" he watched as Reno's face paled before he took a step away from the servant. He was already pissed in the first place he doesn't want the redhead to add fuel to the fire.

But the redhead was decided that he would not back down. When he recovered from the slight shock he grabbed Cloud's wrist again and made him to look back. "What the fuck is wrong with you Cloud!? You're really being a stuck up brat!"

Cloud continued to glare, his blue eyes filled with irritation. "Fuck off! You don't have anything to know about me in the first place! And you're still nothing but a slumdog! Even if you're dressed as if you're one of the elites underneath all the glamour you're still a slum dog through and through!" Cloud once again pulled his wrist, which the redhead's grip came off easily. "For all I care you're mom's a fucking whore and you don't even know who the fuck your dad is."

Reno's face paled once more but this time he let his head fall for a moment. His shoulders shook a little, that Cloud that that maybe he was crying but when Reno's hands shot up towards him and grabbed him by the collar, he definitely wasn't. "You take that back! My mom is _never a __**whore**_**. **Don't speak so lightly of prostitution you have no idea what you're talking about! You never knew how to live in a place where one moment you could be jumped on and get killed or raped! You don't know how it feels like to prostitute yourself for a small amount of cash and to die due to diseases that you can't cure mainly because you're fucking _poor_." Reno's green eyes looked like there was some kind of fire in them and if Cloud wasn't as pissed as Reno was he could've commented on how pretty those were. "You're just a spoiled brat that lives in _his father's shadow._"

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously and Reno found himself being pushed towards the counter. The utensils he used earlier fell on the floor as he crashed onto the countertop. A hand was around his neck and Cloud hovered over him closely. "You fucking shut your mouth! You are nothing to me and I could easily crush you with my own hands! You don't know anything about me!"

Reno's hand pried at the hand around his neck and he glared at Cloud one of his eyes closing as he tried to breathe. "You don't...know any...thing about...me as well...!" He gave a kick at Cloud's stomach and luckily the grip on his neck was released as the blonde took a few step back clutching his stomach. Reno heaved as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes watered as he looked at Cloud who was groaning but seems to be recovering already. "Fuck..." He murmured. What the fuck is wrong with Cloud that he's being such a jerk?! He was tolerable before but now...Reno doesn't even know. He was crossing boundaries he's not supposed to.

As Cloud recovered he launched towards Reno and punched him straight on the face which the redhead returned as well. Soon punches and kicks were thrown at each other and they were both sure that they would have bruises and scratches all over their body yet they didn't care. This sudden flush of adrenaline and anger felt so good they hardly thought of the consequences of their action. Well...more of Reno's part actually. He was fighting _his __**employer's **__son._

When he was thrown down on the floor Reno's hand fell on top of the breadknife he used earlier and grabbed it just in time when he saw Cloud grab one of the chairs ready to hit him with it. He braced himself for the impact when the door suddenly slammed open and both a female and a male's voice filled the room. "CLOUD!" They said and to Reno's horror Mr. Strife stood there with some of the other bodyguards and a woman with blonde hair.

The blonde turned to look at his father before he decided that he didn't care and brought the chair down only to be stopped by one of the guards. The chair fell uselessly on the floor and Cloud was held back by the bigger male. Mr. Strife walked inside to check on Cloud immediately. When he saw Cloud's lower lip split open and bleeding he turned to Reno, who was barely sitting up, with anger. Sheer anger. And no one dared to talk. "Tseng." A black haired male came inside the kitchen and stood next to Mr. Strife.

"Take this boy away. You know what punishment to do." The way he said it made Reno shiver but he kept quiet and kept his eyes on Cloud before a hand grabbed him roughly by his sprained arm and made him stand up. Another guy took his other arm and Reno let his head fall as they brought him out of the room.

Cloud's eyes followed Reno's body being dragged out of the room and his eyes widened just before the redhead was out. They are going to suffer the consequences. Reno _is_ going to suffer the consequences.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Yay~ Another chapter. Hopefully I could do chapter 8 soon. Now I wonder what Cloud saw and who is that blonde woman with Mr. Strife? Could it be his mother? More top come but the next chapter would be focusing on Reno's consequences. What could it be? Anyway read and review please~ I would like to hear your opinions. O u O


	8. Lemonade

A/N: Alright, first of all I would like to thank the people who faved, followed, and reviewed! I highly appreciate them. I would also like to apologize for the late update but school's been harassing me as well as life issues.

Anyway, this chapter contains some violence though I wanted to write more I'm afraid that FF would take this story down, so please do understand. Have fun~

* * *

Chapter 8: Lemonade

Green eyes slowly opened and they stung; just like the rest of his body. Reno wasn't entirely sure where he was at the moment but he wasn't happy with it. His arms felt numb and he tried to move it only to groan and realize that they were chained to the roof of this place. And not only that, his ankles were shackled as well Great. Where the fuck was he really? If this was some kind of sick joke it wasn't funny. As Reno blinked a few times more, he tried to recall what happened and how he ended up like this. His eyebrows furrowed as his memories were still a bit hazy until he remembered some kind of fight and...

Oh fuck. He actually fought with Cloud. He. Fucking. Fought. _**Cloud**_.

And he's not surprised if this was some kind of punishment, he was pretty sure though that he read something in the manual like getting killed immediately once they attempted something with the Strife' isn't that convincing. He's going to die without even seeing his siblings. He couldn't help but give a shuddery breath at the thought of the fact that he could be killed anytime soon. So long for living a long life and keeping his family safe. Reno closed his eyes, his body was already sore and he felt like he could need some rest. If he should die before he wake, then maybe that would be fine, painless and all.

Then guilt hit him full force and he could only bite his lip. How could he think that way? His siblings were all dependent on him. Sure they could survive with Lio's calculating skills and all but who would look after them? They're just kids. No one is even close to his age and they're so vulnerable. What if they don't have enough money to feed themselves anymore? Where will they go? These questions and anxieties continued to run through his mind until he heard the door, which he didn't know existed, behind him open. Twisting his head a little to the side he tried to catch a glimpse of who it was.

Unluckily he was unable to see who it was as there was not enough light inside the room. Even with the help of the candles that littered the place. And approximating from where he stood, he was around 50 meters away from the door. The chains were strong enough, there really was no escape.

"I see that you're awake." The voice of Mr. Strife echoed inside the room. It was cold, accusing even. Reno kept silent and waited for him to speak again but the other didn't but made his way in front of the red head. Mr. Strife stood in front of Reno, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Reno looked at him, their eyes locking and that was when the other spoke again. "I can't believe you did that to Cloud. Reno do you know how dire your situation is? Have you ever considered what could happen to you and your family?"

Reno looked away and shook his head. "No." He answered honestly. It was true, he never thought of the consequences of his actions. He just wants to get things even with the blonde. He means who wouldn't? He was insulted and it's not just that but even his mother was brought into the argument, if you would call it that. Reno wanted to tell this to the blonde in front of him but he couldn't and he was sure he wouldn't. It wouldn't lift the punishment he'll get, he still disobeyed.

"You do know that you'll get punished for this?" The other asked as if mocking him, though there seems to be some small lace of...disappointment in there. Well isn't that nice? Reno knew already, the other didn't have to rub it on his face. It wasn't his damn fault in the first place anyway.

And because of that he answered a bit curtly; "Of course."

"Confident aren't you? We'll see about that." He heard the other say with...was that a smirk? There was something in the way the other said that that spelled danger. "I'll leave you in Loz hands now."

"Loz?" He'd never heard that name before. Not even back at the academy and Reno could feel his eyebrows knit together. Who could this mysterious guy be?

"You'll know soon. For know..." A hand crept towards the back of his neck and Reno felt a soft pressure before his vision blurred and he fell unconscious.

d(O u O)b

Reno was brought awake by the sudden dumping of ice cold water, which literally has ice, to his body. He gasped at the sudden sensation and his eyes darted from side to side."Wha?"

"I see you're awake."

Reno tried to look back again but he could hardly see the guy, though he caught the guy's hair color. It was something like...white-ish, silverish hue. He kept quiet as he tried to feel the person behind him, like some kind of aura but there was none. There was no image going into his head. Giving up he turned his head back and let his head hang. Would this be the person Mr. Strife was talking about? That Loz guy?

He froze when a leather gloved hand touched his shoulder blade and then slid down to rest on his lower back. This was the only time he realized that he was actually half naked. Oh god this is so wrong. Reno felt himself panic slightly and his body tensed. "Hey, hey kid don't tense up." The guy said and Reno couldn't help but tense up further. Of course who wouldn't? Try being in his position and more or less you'll be as anxious as he is.

"Heard you got into a fight with the young master? Is that true?" The hand left his back and the redhead merely nodded as an answer. Somewhat he was still testing the waters. Just how far could he actually answer back to this guy before he got his head blown away?

"You've got some nerves kid. Never thought that a kid like you would actually risk doing it." Mockery. He was sure of it and Reno bit the inside of his cheeks. But then...fuck it. If he was going to die anyway then might as well speak up his mind.

He tried to give a shrug but by the way he was chained up it's not really possible. "I've always been a bundle of nerves. And it just so happen that the _young master_got on my nerves that day." He could hear the irritation in his voice.

There was a laugh from behind him and he could feel his stomach churn. "Ah, quite interesting." He heard some rustling sound and then his head was pulled back roughly that he was sure he lost some strands of his hair. The guy moved to his ear and whispered; "I like interesting people. I wonder how you'll cope with this punishment? And that voice of yours. I hope you use it as much as you could, I think it's actually a lovely sound." Loz gave the outer part of his ear a lick and then bit on it hard but not enough to cause blood. His head was let go and Reno let it hang forward. What kind of punishment could it be?

Reno didn't have to think for too long though. One moment the place was in utter silence, the next it was filled by the sound of a leather whip hitting flesh. The redhead was caught off guard and he screamed in pain. Loz laughed behind him as if this was something enjoyable.

"There you go. I want to hear your voice all through out. Alright?" The silver haired male said before cracking the whip and then bringing it down on the other's back. Reno this time tried to contain his voice by biting his lower lip, he wouldn't give the guy any satisfaction. Another one and the redhead kept on biting his lips to muffle his screams, they were nearly bleeding already but it also helped to distract him from the pain on his back.

"Oh. You're holding back your voice eh? I'll do something about that." Fuck. Loz caught on. He's damned. The following hits were worse than the first ones. They had more power in them and soon Reno found himself having a hard time to keep his voice in.

One blow led to another and he felt himself nearly passing out. His back burned and he knew his skin was torn, or maybe that's just some kind of psychological tendency since it hurts so bad. He shivered when the hand came in contact with his back again and dragged down slowly as if wanting to feel how bad the damage is. "Are you still up?" Reno couldn't reply anymore. He's tired and his body felt heavy and he couldn't feel his arms anymore, his throat hurts, even though he tried not to use his voice too much. Maybe if he did keep quiet the other would leave him alone and he could rest a little. That's right. He'll just shut it for now.

Closing his eyes he was slowly letting himself go, maybe he could retreat to the very back of his mind and numb the physical pain. The hand on his back disappeared momentarily, before another bucket of cold water was dumped at him but this time it has a twist. Reno hissed under his breath when he felt a stinging sensation on some parts of his back. "Fuck...!" It hurts even more now, the other seems to have added some kind of acidic extract to the water that was dumped at him. The pain was nearly unbearable, how long could he hold? The hand was patting him gently and then rubs his back a little, spreading the water a little more. "That's good. I can't have you pass out on me boy. Ready for the next round?"

For once Reno let himself be honest and he shook his head. He was beaten up with a paddle before but never like this. _Not like this. _The redhead's hair was pulled back roughly again and he gasped. "Aww that's really sad. It's not as if I'll stop though." He was let go and then the male moved away. Reno kept his senses up by now. Sure he wanted to just pass out but he has to know what was going to happen to him. If he was to lose a limb or maybe die there.

Then all of a sudden the chains holding him up came loose and he crashed down on the floor with a loud thud. Fuck his whole body hurt. He tried to move a little so he was in a more comfortable position and then thought if he could run out of the room. When he moved his leg though the shackles around it held him in place and he groaned in frustration.

He could hear murmured voices and then Loz was back. The other was standing in front of his face before squatting down and pulling his bangs up. Reno clenched his teeth as his face was brought closer to the silver haired man. "I guess I'll let you off tonight. I'll see you soon." And with that his world went black as a dull pain spread over the side of his head.

d(T A T)b

Reno didn't know how long he was out but when he woke up, he was tied to the ceiling once more and his body felt twice as heavy as it was yesterday. His back burned more than ever and he could feel his eyes dropping a little, well sleeping helped to numb the pain, why not get some more? The redhead was slipping away when a crack was heard inside the dark room and Reno let out a piercing scream.

A round of slashes followed and Reno's, somewhat, recuperating back was once again marred by red marks and welts. His green eyes started to blur and sting as he tried to fight back the tears and the nauseating feeling he was having.

"Well, rise and shine boy, we have another set of things to do today." Loz said as he pulled on his hair again. The redhead tried to give a glare but his eyes only pressed close tightly as he felt his hair being pulled back even more. A hand started to move down his torso and Reno felt himself tense up. What was the other planning? Reno tried to back away but Loz placed himself behind him and his body only leaned onto to other. The calloused hand continued to move down until it was resting on his navel and Reno was sure he was holding back his breath. _'This can't be happening. No, no please.' _His mind raced at the thought of the other man taking advantage of him in a way he would never want to happen.

"Scared aren't ya? Don't worry that's one of the last things on the list. Now should we start with breaking other things?" Loz's fingers move up to Reno's arm and wrapped around the redhead's pinky before brutally pulling the finger back and earning an audible 'crack'. Reno let out a growl as he tried to suppress his voice again. Damn that fucking hurts. But before he could compose himself Loz moved to the next finger and twisted it again, earning another crack and this time, Reno let out a yelp. Sweat started to run down his temple and he hung his head as he took in deep breaths. "Does it hurt that much? Nah, I'm pretty sure they trained you well at the academy. I heard you were even under the best instructors there." The silver haired male patted his back before his hand slid down to his ass, giving it a hard squeeze. "And I'm pretty sure that I could do so much _more_ to you and you wouldn't _break_ that easily." And just like that Reno's torment started again.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Now I feel bad for Reno but...I guess I have my sadistic tendencies. /shot

Also the title. I know it doesn't really have a connection to bread and whatever else but it's hard to insert bread here so yeah, I apologize for that too.

Please do give me reviews~ I feel inspired when I get those! I hope to update soon~ See you next chapter, yeah? 3


	9. Madeleine

Chapter 9: Madeleine

The body moved underneath the soft blanket, he twist and turned and curled up but he didn't get any kind of rest. Blue eyes that had been forced shut before tore themselves open and Cloud blinked a few times to have his eyes adjust to the darkness of his room. He had tried to sleep the rest of the afternoon off but he couldn't. His thoughts kept on meddling with his sleep, now that he got more of it, and somehow they drift off to the redhead that he got into a fight with almost a week ago. The blonde sat up and ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he did so. He still couldn't get over what happened. The feeling of something _real_ was incredibly overwhelming that he lost control of his emotions and his actions.

Cloud knew that he is somewhat responsible for this mess but so does the redhead. Both of them had a fair share of their faults, him crossing the line and the redhead for being a hot head, not that he didn't know about that but he just couldn't stop himself. It was worth it to see Reno's reactions. The way he tried his best to clear of his mother's name, his angry face, his fists. It may not occur to the redhead that the blonde actually likes him alot. He's quite interested with the boy but not in a romantical way...yet.

Anyway, he was only trying to tease the redhead a little bit when things got out of hand; for the first time in a while though, the blonde got to speak and act out as free and careless as possible. But it had it's consequences. Cloud was grounded for a month and is not allowed to play any of his games. Thus his TV was taken away from his room, not only that but is left with only the books that filled his shelf to busy himself with.

His life felt so slow and boring. there was no one to tease, no one to talk to (though it was Reno who talked most of the time) and no one to make snacks for him at odd times of the day and tell him that it's dinner time so he would be forced to have dinner with his dad. No one to pick him up from school and hang out with him at the arcades. And that was when Cloud realized how, in some way, he missed the redhead.

It was only then that he also realized he hadn't seen the other for some time now. A week was already a long time for his body guard to be away. Not that it was the first time it happened, Cloud more or less was able to make his body guards give up on him in just a few months. As for Reno, it was either he got fired or was sent to do an errand of some sort. Which were both likely to happen with what happened between the two of them.

But Cloud wouldn't allow Reno to be dismissed. Reno was _his_ and he'll be the one to dismiss him if he wants to. He may not look it, but he's actually quite possessive. And he's not willing to share Reno to anybody, least of all his dad. He knew the old geezer had his eyes on the redhead, not in a sexual way, but he seems to be planning something and the blonde didn't like that.

OoOoOoO

Just as he was lounging around the sofa, his fingers tapping softly on the leather cover of the book he had on his stomach, Rude came in to deliver some of his clothes. Cloud raised an eyebrow at the man, he hardly comes to the mansion and was stationed somewhere else. How come he's here then? The male bowed before proceeding to the walk in closet to put the clothes in place. Cloud sat up and watched him for a moment, waiting for the other to come out of the wardrobe. When he was about to leave the blonde asked; "Rude why are you here? And where's Reno?"

Rude stopped in his tracks momentarily and looked at him, he had a sympathetic look on his face when he mentioned Reno but the man quickly pulled on a mask and shook his head. "I'm only here temporarily and as for Reno...I have no information as to where his whereabouts are."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the other's answer and he couldn't help but frown. "But aren't you his guardian?" It was true, or maybe not, but Reno mentioned Rude when he talked about life in the academy. He mentioned the older man a lot of times and the blonde assumed he was made his guardian by his father, it was some kind tradition, having an older guy look after the newly recruited people.

The male shook his head and answered; "Sir I am only his mentor at the academy. I am not his guardian nor am I his 'brother'. I suggest that you join your father for dinner tonight and ask him about it directly. After all he is our employer." There was a small pause, as if the other thought what he suggested was wrong. After all no one actually tried to talk him into having dinner with his dad. Other than Reno that is. "If that is all then I will be taking my leave." He bowed again and left the room.

Now that made the blonde think. What could a dinner with his dad and that woman do to him? He'll just have to eat quickly, ask and go back to his room. Cloud smirked and laid back down. It sounds like a plan.

OoOoOoO

Dinner came soon and Cloud came down to eat with his father, just so he could ask about Reno's whereabouts. When he entered the dining hall, the food was already there and his dad and the woman was already at the table. Sitting on the chair on his father's left hand side, the woman was sitting opposite him, he watched as the face of the two changed from shocked to a happy one. Cloud found it odd on his father's face but it disgusted him when it was on that woman's face. He never liked the blonde but he wouldn't be dwelling on that today.

They started dinner once more, had some small talk about his school was going, his father's usual business talk, Madeleine cakes were served for dessert which were probably from the woman but he didn't mind for now, they looked good. When Cloud finished eating, he looked at his dad and asked directly without batting an eye. "Where's Reno?"

The look on his father's face was priceless. It was filled with shock and then a frown replaced his slightly open mouth. "Why are you asking about him?" He noticed the way his father's hand tightened on the fork and he thought the man would bend it, just like that time when Reno first got here.

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed for a second before he shrugged and placed on his blank face. "He's my bodyguard. I have a right to know where he is." His father shook his head and stared at Cloud, as if he had gone crazy. And maybe he had.

"I sent him away on an errand." His father answered but Cloud knew better. He was hiding something.

"An errand huh? Is that why Rude's here or did you fire him already?" The blonde asked his voice turning dark without him knowing. The older Strife looked down for a moment as if contemplating the answer he's going to give. When he looked up, Cloud saw the curious look on his father's eyes before he was asked a question; "You like him that much?"

_'That's damn, right I do.'_ "He's interesting to say the least, and fun to spend time with." Giving a shrug to hide how he really felt towards the other. He didn't want his facade to be cracking now.

"But Cloud! He's merely a servant! You're not supposed to befriend him!" Mr. Strife answered back, his hand coming down on the table a little bit too hard than what he intended to do. Why was Cloud so concerned about Reno? He never even gave a damn to other people other than himself before. Sure he made some friends but he never, heard him say he wants to spend time with a _real_ person other than a guy at a shop where he buys his _games_.

Anger churned in Cloud's stomach and his eyes narrowed, as he slammed his hands on the table, standing up as he did. "What do you know? I want him back in this house!" And before his father could give back a retort he left the dining room with that damned woman calling after him.

Mr. Strife gave a sigh before he turned to his lover. He was having mixed emotions as to whether or not he's happy that Cloud actually _cares_ for _someone else_. But it's the wrong person. Sure he likes Reno a lot as well but the other was merely a servant. "It seems that it's a good thing I kept him alive." He murmured with disbelief lacing into his voice. The woman placed her hand over his and smiled sadly, though her touch was a sign of comfort, Mr. Strife didn't feel it that much with his own thoughts running around his head..

But none of this escaped Cloud's ears and the next thing he did was to corner Rude and demand where Reno is.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Yay~ Another chapter up! I hope you liked this one as well. [Though I believe that I fail with Cloud OTL]

Anyway, thank you to all that read/reviewed/alerted this story! I hope that you continue supporting me. :3

Moving on, hopefully I would be able to update soon, since it's our hell week/s and all. T n T R&R please~


	10. Strawberry Shortcake

Chapter 10: Strawberry Shortcake

Another week passed since Cloud asked, or rather, demanded, help from Rude. When the other reported that he can not locate the redhead; the blonde felt irritated at the other thinking that Rude betrayed him but when the door to his room opened and a mop of messy red hair came in, he let it go and focused on the person advancing towards him with the food he asked for earlier.

"When did you...?" A smile was started to form on his lips but was suddenly replaced by a frown as he took in the other's form. Reno was wearing his white button down and his black slacks but there seems to be something off about it. As the redhead drew closer, Cloud continued to read Reno's actions. He seemed distant, reserved even, and Cloud didn't like that.

When Reno placed the cup of coffee and sponge cake on the table that's when he noticed the bandages that covered the other's wrist and fingers, not only that but his hands shook as he was placing the food down. Frowning, Cloud turned his eyes to look at the red head. "Reno-"

"Please excuse me." The other cut in and quickly exited the room, though the blonde did notice that he had some kind of stiffness and a little limp as he walked out of the room. Cloud bit his lip and his eyebrows furrowed.

o ~ O ~ o

The next two days Cloud noticed that the other was trying to avoid him. Reno did his chores quickly when the other asked for something and he would not look the blonde in the eye and would always excuse himself immediately.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Reno was supposed to be loud, energetic, _honest_, and would gladly _speak his mind_. But no. He's the exact opposite now. The redhead doesn't even talk to the other staffs of the mansion and refrained from picking up Cloud from school. Sometimes the blonde would arrive home from school and the redhead was nowhere in sight, not in the kitchen, nor the gardens, or wherever he was usually in. What happened to the redhead still remained a secret.

o ~ O ~ o

By the weekend of Reno's return, Cloud was already at his wits end and he wouldn't allow this stupidity going on longer. He was going to talk to Reno and he _will_make the redhead tell him what's wrong. Even if it means beating it out of the other.

It was during breakfast when Cloud first saw the redhead attending to his father's food. He was in the middle of placing a plate of bacon and eggs on the table when he walked in. His father's face beamed with happiness at the sight of his son and he quickly motioned for him to come and sit by him.

"Good morning Cloud! Come, come, let's have breakfast!" His father chimed but his eyes were glued to the redhead who was staring down at the floor.

Slowly he advanced towards the table and he saw Reno place the food down and wait for him to take a seat before giving a bow and murmuring a soft; "I'll be back with your food."

Cloud continued to watch the other until he disappeared into the kitchen before he turned to his father and glared. "Can you tell me where the fuck did you bring him for him to turn out like that?"

His father gave a small shrug too happy to actually take into account his son's accusing look and his curt way of talking to him. "What are you talking about? He seems _fine_. Anyway, it's nice to know that you're going to have breakfast with me. Caroline is still sleeping and wouldn't be able to join us for-"

"I don't care about her. I still don't buy what you're insisting. Reno's not _fine_and if you can't see that then you're fucking blind." Cloud said, venom covering all of his words. His day wasn't turning into something good, especially with the Reno's case and the mention of the blonde woman. He never liked the blonde and he never will. She was in all ways, not going to be considered family. She was nothing like his mother. A frown had developed on his face as he continued to deepen his thoughts, his eyes focused on the flower vase that stood as the centerpiece for the table.

Mr. Strife merely shook his head at the way the other reacted around his lover. Surely, he knew that Cloud never did like his _significant half_ but he could've at least had it tamed a little. Especially since the woman was already trying to love the kid and all. She wasn't family but she was at least trying to be _one_. Placing his silverwares down, he looked at Cloud longingly, pleading even. "Cloud...what is it that you don't like about Caroline? Had she done something to upset you this much?"

The other blonde didn't give him an answer but rather, only gave him a grunt and a shrug of his shoulder before continuing glaring at the vase in front of him. Mr. Strife's blue eyes clouded with confusion as he really couldn't understand his son's actions. Shaking his head he continued to eat just in time when the redhead came back.

Placing the food on the table, the redhead was about to leave when Cloud's hand wrapped around his wrist. Reno stopped momentarily but tried to pull away, only to have the grip tighten even more. Green eyes turned to meet the blue hues of the young boss and Reno quickly turned away. "Please, let go." He murmured.

Please? _Please?!_Had the world really turned insane? Really what was happening to Reno?! His hold tightened even more and he swore he heard some of Reno's bones crunch, not only that but he noticed the redhead wince before giving another tug. Pulling the other down, Reno nearly toppled over him, if the redhead's hand didn't land on the back rest of the chair. They were eye to eye now and the blonde continued to grimace. "I'll talk to you after breakfast. Be sure to be free."

Reno, stared back but after what the blonde said, he turned his eyes away. "But, sir...I'm busy... mmff!" He bit his lip to restrain the yelp but nearly escaped his mouth. Cloud tightened his hold even more and he was sure that the healing ligament is starting to bruise again. Great. Just great. His green eyes that shut close when he bit his lip, opened to see a glare directed at him through narrowed eyes by Cloud.

"I _will_talk to you. Be free by then." The blonde repeated and he could only nod before the grip on his wrist was released and he quickly exited the scene. His wrist cradled by his other hand and a curse escaped his lips quietly.

Cloud watched as the other went back to the kitchen, still glaring but his eyes slowly softening, as he remembered the still bandaged wrist that he had his hand on. He suppressed a sigh before turning his gaze back to his food but that was when he caught his father's dumbfounded look and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "What?" He said. He was sure that the other was a bit shocked by his actions but it's not as if it didn't happen before. Alright so maybe it didn't happen in front of his father. Shrugging at the other the blonde started to eat, ignoring the way his father seems to have wanted to tell him something.

Mr. Strife pulled himself together before he continued his eating. Shaking his head he couldn't help but think what's up with the two.

o ~ O ~ o

Reno stood in front of the counter beside the sink. He had just finished washing the dishes the servants ate breakfast from and he was drying his hands with a towel when a hand landed on his shoulder. He flinched violently before turning back too fast to face the person, nearly knocking off the tray containing the table wares that were on the counter. His breath was caught in his throat and his grip on the counter turned his knuckles white. Green eyes were on blue once more and Reno tried his best not to hyperventilate then and there. "C-Cloud..." He gasped, as he tried to suppress the trembles that were running through his body. Even his knees felt weak but somehow he felt safe that it was the blonde that touched him. God he might actually be losing his mind.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed at the other's reaction and he was sure that something was indeed definitely wrong with Reno. He had immediately pulled his hand away from the other when Reno flinched and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty because somehow he was the reason why Reno looked like he's about to break down in front of him now. "I told you I wanted to speak with you."

He watched as the red head nodded slowly, his eyes were closed and he could see the tears that were forming at the side of his eyes. Reno is still taking short shallow breaths and Cloud was afraid he'll collapse if this continues on. "Reno, seriously breathe." Reaching out, he cupped the side of the other's face with both his hands. "Come on. Inhale. Exhale." He murmured and Reno followed. Slowly the other's breathing began to regulate and Cloud stopped telling the other how to breath but kept his hands on the other's face. Taking in how Reno's eyelashes flutter ever slowly, he still hasn't opened his eyes yet, and a tear or two escaped when he was trying to calm his breath. And at that moment Cloud wanted to kiss Reno. There really was no doubt in his heart anymore that he liked the redhead more than just his butler, _more than just a friend_. But he was still a bit unsure about all of these feelings, not that he's not willing to try it out.

After a few more seconds, green eyes opened and Cloud really had to stop himself from doing anything stupid. The redhead's hands latched itself on the blonde's wrist and pried them from his face. "S-sorry about that." He still felt a little twitchy but he was already feeling better. His hands still trembled though. When he realized that Cloud's eyes were glued at him he moved his eyes away and tried to hide his blush. "What do you want to t-talk about?"

The blonde shook his head and then fixed his gaze back at him once more. "I want you to be completely honest with me." His eyes noted the way the servant went rigid once more and turned his head to the side. "Tell me what happened. Where have you been? What's up with you?"

Reno shook his head and let go of Cloud's hand. "It was nothing really. Your father just asked me to do a favor back at the acade-"

He was cut short with Cloud's hands slamming on the counter behind him, making the China clink a bit, and Reno feared they would really fall and break. If that were to happen he was blaming it all on Cloud. "Don't fuck with me Reno. _Where have you been?" _ Cloud was glaring daggers at him now and Reno shifted his gaze to the floor. Even if he wanted to answer it's not as if he could. "You weren't at the academy that's for _sure_. Or are you saying that _Rude has been lying to me?_"

The other growled and Reno's eyebrows furrowed. What does the black guy have to do with this? Green eyes turned to look into the blue ones when they were interrupted by the sound of a female voice looking for Reno. With a little bit of panic he looked at the door to the kitchen and then back at Cloud. "I have to go..." he murmured crouching down a little so he could pass under one of Cloud's arms. Giving a sigh of relief when he got out with ease he started walking when both of Cloud's hands were on his arms restraining him. The blonde pulled him closer to him and the hold tightened again. Reno could feel Cloud's breath on his ear as the blonde moved closer to whisper something to him. "Be sure to be at my room at least an hour from now."

"But...!"

"No buts. This is an order." The hold tightened a little again, and Reno was sure to have bruises later on but he nodded just so he could appease the other. And with that the blonde removed his hands on his arms before ruffling his hair and exiting the room. The redhead could only sigh in confusion. What the fuck was wrong with Cloud? But rather, _what the fuck was wrong with him?_He was acting like some kind of abused person, well in some way yes, but it's not as if he hadn't felt that when he was still at the slums, he did but this time was way more intense. So maybe he did have some reason to be quite an odd bastard.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the maid that was calling for him earlier and tapped his arm, which caused him to flinch again. The girl didn't seem to be fazed by his reaction and just shrugged and placed her hands on her hips. "Mr. Strife wants to see you in his office. _Now_." The redhead quickly nodded before he scrambled his way to the older blonde's study. He seems to be doing a lot of nodding for the day.

o ~ O ~ o

"I want you to just do what my son tells you to." Said the icy voice that was tore through the silence of the room. Blue eyes gazed at him with, what he could only think of as slight irritation with some amusement but still a bit of anger in there. Reno was pretty sure that he should be dead by now, but when the guy appeared on whatever day that was while he was held somewhere, he was pretty shocked to be brought to a hospital and be taken care off. He was still unsure if the blonde still wanted to do something with him or if he's still of use but in a way he's thankful that he's still alive. "Reno."

Green eyes blinked and he rubbed the back of his head when he realized that he spaced out. "Uhm...what was that Mr. Strife?"

"I said that no matter what, don't mention anything to Cloud. _Even if he forces you to_." The chair the other was sitting on turned slightly to the side, hiding the blonde man partially. "Remember Reno, you're under my discretion. Know your place."

The red head bit back a growl and turned his glaring eyes to the floor. Surely he was under _his_discretion. Fuck human rights, huh? But this wasn't just about him. Not anymore. "Of course." He managed to mutter, trying to void his voice of any anger he felt for the other.

A hand waved at him, indicating that he could leave. And he did just that once the other said a soft; "You may leave." and proceeded to get his mind off of things, maybe going to Cloud's room and fixing some stuff would actually help alleviate the irritation he felt.

o ~ O ~ o

Bandaged fingers wrapped themselves around the doorknob to the young master's bedroom and Reno thought that maybe his idea of cleaning up Cloud's room was a bad one. Staring at the familiar oak that he had been going in and out of for almost a year now, though he spent a few months at the academy, life has pretty much been the same before and after that. Sighing, he turned the knob slowly, before peeking in and realizing that the blonde wasn't there.

Now this really was interesting. He never dared, well he did but only briefly, to enter the blonde's room without him in there. Though the times he went there during the blonde's absence was only to bring in some clothes, nothing more nothing less. He did all the other chores or orders the blonde gave him while he was around. Walking ever so slowly, Reno moved to the bathroom just to make sure that the other really wasn't there before turning to the large room and grinning. Well, let's see what our little blonde hides inside this huge place.

He started with the bathroom, since the door was already open and he was practically standing outside. Looking around the place he found nothing unusual. He then moved to the small living room, there were CD's scattered everywhere and one by one the red head picked it up and placed them to their cases before putting it back on the rack. Then he moved to where the bed was, in disarray and some books were scattered on the floor too. Sighing, the red head crouched down to pick the books up and place them on the shelf this time. It was then that he noticed the desk near the bed and the drawers that lined up on one side of it. His curiosity was already getting ahead of him. Did Cloud keep some kind of diary of some sort? Or maybe embarrassing pictures, though he doubts that there would be. One by one he opened the drawers but there really wasn't anything there. Some where even empty.

Giving up, the redhead sat on the bed, his hands brushing slowly on the bed sheet. No matter how many times he fixes the other's bed it seems that he can't get used to the texture of it. Surely high quality. Sighing, he let himself fall back lying on the plush mattress of the bed. Sure they were given their own rooms and they do have some simple furnishing as well. He loves his bed no doubt about that, it was probably the most comfortable mattress he's ever had but this. This was different. He gave out another breath and closed his eyes. '_It would be nice to sleep in this bed.' _he thought and before he knew it, sleep was tugging at the sides of his consciousness.

Yet as soon as he heard the footsteps at the hallway his eyes shot open and he stood up, fixing the creases on the bed cover before shuffling towards the sofa just in time when Cloud opened the door. "Uhm...welcome back?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the redhead before closing the door behind him. Reno stood there tense as the blonde moved closer, walking past him and to the sofa. Placing the backpack he was carrying to the floor and sitting down. "Reno, go and get me some tea. Make that two cups." Cloud's voice tearing into the silence before his hand found the remote control for the TV and opening up his PS3, soon the room was filled with the opening song of the game the blonde was playing and Reno took this as a sign to get out.

o ~ O ~ o

When he came back, the blonde had already started playing his game and a sigh escaped Reno's lips. Oh well, at least he wouldn't be questioned any further...hopefully. Moving to the coffee table, he placed the cups down and was turning to leave when Cloud told him to sit. With a little discomfort, he sat down on the sofa, his eyes staying locked on the screen. The blonde continued to play and Reno could feel a little bit of irritation building in his chest. Sure he was a bit off the couple of days but it was because his injuries still hurt. And he knew if he hung around the blonde he'll just over exert himself. Worse of all, he didn't want to pass out or appear weak in front of the other. But seriously, what did Cloud want from him? Why make him stay when he was just going to play?

It was when the game paused that Reno blinked and then turned to look at the blonde, who was actually looking back at him. They held each other's stare for a short while before the blonde turned to his side a little before giving a box to Reno. A bit dumbfounded the redhead tilted his head to the side to look at the blonde then to the box at his lap. "Uhm...? Wha..."

"Well obviously it's for you dumbass."

Reno scowled at the other before opening the box. What the hell is this? Some kind of prank or something? Sighing, the red head parted the carton flaps and he felt himself gasp a bit. "Cloud what? I don't understand?" He muttered as he turned to look at the other who was now sipping his tea. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him again before sighing.

"How could you forget? You really are a dumbass." The other sighed again and with a shake of his head he placed the cup down before giving him a smile. "Happy anniversary working here."

Green eyes widened a little bit more before he turned to look at the small strawberry shortcake inside the box and then smiling at the other. Well isn't that interesting. the other actually remembered! "Well...gee thanks. I totally forgot about it." His smile turned into a grin and he looked at Cloud. "Thanks a lot really."

The blonde merely shrug. "Sure thing. Just make sure to get better soon. I miss bantering with you."

"Oh, of course, _your highness._"

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Alright~ A new chapter. It's long. I know. I got a bit carried away but oh well. This was supposed to be posted last September 29th to give credit to the two years of this fanfic. Yes, it's been that long and I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update this as soon as I could and the pace is slow. But I'm working on it!

Alright, so we could see that there's some developement with Cloud's feelings but what about Reno? Well just have to see then~

I thank you for those who are reviewing for this fic~ I love you guys, thank you. Also those who faved/alerted/read this story as well. I'm really happy! Please do give me reviews, I would be grateful~

I love you guys please continue supporting this story~


	11. Garlic Bread

Chapter 11: Garlic Bread

It had been another two weeks since the two were able to reconcile with each other. And after that he had been working diligently to earn that one week off he totally deserves after what happened to him for the past month. He hasn't even talked to his siblings since the incident. Surely they're already worried about him just as much as he's worried about them. He's sure that Lio managed to do something with the bills and everything it's not as if they didn't have the money. With how Reno's paid monthly whatever he left them would probably last a few months or so, enough for Lio to think of something if ever they encountered a problem while he's away, he's basically the "father" figure there while he's away.

As for Cloud he's quite pleased that the old Reno was returning slowly. The witty, exaggerated, over reacting Reno was showing himself again. They banter a bit more though not in the presence of his father anymore. Based on his observation, every time the old man would call for Reno or even talk to him, the red head would flinch and be tense even though he keeps it behind a smile. Cloud knew that there was still something wrong and that maybe his father was still doing something behind his back.

He tried confronting Reno about it though but the redhead would always just shrug him off and tell him that everything's fine. He won't even talk about what happened during that week that he was missing. Sure the bandages on his hands and fingers were gone but he could still see Reno wince every once in awhile. Is he still hurt somewhere? That Cloud couldn't answer unless he try to undress Reno which he knew wouldn't turn into something good. And thus he settled with what he knows for now.

xXxXxXx

The thing is, on the day Reno was about to leave, his bedroom door opened and the young heir entered a bag slung over his shoulder and his face was his usual straight one as he said; "I'm coming with you."

Reno's mouth fell open as he stared at the other wide eyed. Cloud couldn't be serious. He can't come with him! His family doesn't have to know who he works for! Sure he would tell them stories about his stay here but Cloud lives in a totally different world than them. The place they moved into was just a simple neighborhood, filled with _average_ people. The house itself was simple, enough to just house their small family and a bit of a backyard where they could spend some time together. He could hardly believe Cloud would last there. There would be maids and butlers and his games. Nothing.

"What are you talking about?" He asked still wide eyed as he stood properly from his crouched position. His eyes never leaving the blonde male.

"I said I'll go with you." The other answered with a shrug of his shoulders and then a smile crawling up his lips. Cloud must've been out of his mind to think about this.

"But Cloud there's nothing to do there! I swear you wouldn't like it that much. There won't be games and extravagant food or whatever else you have here." Reno tried to reason out his hands moving to prove his point. Hopefully this convinces the blonde because he wouldn't appreciate it that the other would just whine about their home. "Besides your dad wouldn't allow you for sure."

The other chuckled before shrugging again. "It's one week long Reno what could possibly go wrong with spending a little time away from this place? My old man wouldn't mind, I told him already, he just said go ahead." Of course Cloud pulled some strings so that he would be allowed but it was just simple things. He said that he wanted to go with Reno so he could spend some time out of the house and of course for the older Strife whatever his son does that pulls him away from his games and into a social life is a good thing and he agrees almost immediately.

Still Reno couldn't believe what he just heard and stared at Cloud even more. The blonde's going to stay with him for a week. Just what exactly does he plan to do? "Are you sure? I swear to God if you're up to something that would lead to my death I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I told you the old man allowed me to go, he can't do anything if I wanted to go anyway."

"Well at least not to you." The other murmured.

"What do you mean?" And that's when he saw it. Fear flickered through Reno's green orbs before he closed his eyes and turned away, whatever he's truly feeling hidden behind a facade of anger.

"Whatever. Just remember that once you make my siblings uncomfortable I'll be kicking you out. And no whining." The red head said as he continued to stuff his bags with his things. If Cloud wanted to come then he's free to do so, he just needs to make sure that he won't mess up his week off or he'll be hearing a lot from him for the following days.

xXxXxXx

Once they got off the bus, Reno started walking through the gates of the neighborhood his siblings were living at, Cloud following behind him quietly. Throughout the trip the blonde was silent as a stone and didn't bother asking where exactly they were going. He just followed Reno anywhere the redhead would go. Though it was fun to see Cloud smile every once in awhile when they change their means of transportation. As said earlier Reno's siblings decided to move to a simple place which is a bit farther from the city but only by a ten minute bus and bullet train away that would take around five minutes.

They walked in silence, passing a few streets and then turning a few corners before they stopped in front of a house painted white with a red gate. Reno gave sigh of relief a smile making it's way on his face as he stared at the house fondly. Moving to the side he rang the doorbell and waited for one of his siblings to come out. He moved back then looked at Cloud. "Well we're here?"

Cloud merely shrugged at him a smile tugging at the side of his lips before he nudged his head to the direction of the gate. Green eyes turned to find the mop of light blonde hair tied in a half pony at the gate opening it. His brother, Kai, slowly pushed it open before he peeked to check who it was and a huge smile was on his face.

"Reno! You're home!" He exclaimed before he practically threw himself over Reno, hugging him. The redhead hugged back before the smaller one let go and held his hand. "I'm sure the other's will be excited." He murmured before he started dragging Reno through the gate.

The redhead turned to look at Cloud before nodding for him to follow, which the blonde did after closing the gate. He followed the two quietly and watches the events that happened once they went through the door and into the living room. It was a swarm of colors where Reno really was the one who stood out with his bright red hair. His siblings were a bit of mix and match, composing of browns, blacks and blondes which confuses Cloud even more. They're siblings but they don't look a like that much. Be aside from that he couldn't help but smile and get touched with how Reno's younger siblings started to hug and pull at him. Laughing and some even had an expression of relief plastered on their face.

"Reno, who's this?" A voice of a boy said from his right side. Cloud was leaning on the door frame so he could watch properly without disrupting whatever was happening. He means come on, this was like some kind of family reunion or something, especially since Reno has been away for quite some time. When he turned his eyes to the direction of the voice, black irises bore into his blue ones and he cocked an eyebrow.

Reno turned his head to Lio's question and remembered that Cloud was there. With his face flushing a bit he pulled himself away from Soujiro and Nana before he made his way to the blonde by the door. He can't believe that he forgot about Cloud! This is so embarrassing but he couldn't help it, he missed his siblings so much. "Guys, okay listen up. This is my friend," he glanced at Cloud who doesn't seem to be offended with his choice of introducing him as a friend and not his boss in fact he looked happy or relieved. "And he's gonna stay with us till I leave okay? Be nice to him, his name's Cloud."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, looking at the blonde as if judging him if he's allowed to stay or not. If it were a different person Cloud could be guessing that they'll be intimidated by these kids but it's not as if he's not used to it. It was then that a small kid walked towards him, maybe around nine or ten, his brown eyes stared up at him and then a small hand took his. "Will you play with me?"

Cloud was taken aback. He was never good with kids, as far as he's concerned he never socialized during the family gatherings and thus he wasn't able to meet his younger cousins. He looked at Reno momentarily, the other giving him a small shrug and a smile. Looking back down, he crouched and ruffled the kid's hair. "Sure, why not?" He answered smiling.

The kid grinned widely before giving him a hug and squealing with joy before pulling back. "I'm Soujiro!"

And that was the start of the welcoming of the blonde into Reno's little family.

xXxXxXx

It was during dinner that Cloud finally got some rest from all the playing he did with the kids. It was mostly with Kai, Soujiro and Nana. It has been a long time since he last played outside and to be honest he actually missed it. He got to play some basketball and tag and whatever else the three kids thought of he would just go along with it. Reno and the two others, Midori and Lio, stayed inside, Cloud guessed they were interviewing the redhead about his sudden disappearance but that only lasted for a couple of minutes before the three headed to buy some food for the dinner.

So now Cloud sat beside Reno, his hair damp due to the shower he just got out from and his muscles a bit achy. They were having dinner, of course it was Reno who cooked, when suddenly Soujiro spoke up; "Reno-nii~ Since you're going to stay for some time can you build that tree house we asked you to do before? And Cloud-nii is here too! So he could help!" He grinned happily and Cloud couldn't help but smile. The kid was a bundle of energy.

"Souji! Don't be like that to our guest!" Lio reprimanded softly his eyes looking at the small kid beside Nana. Soujiro pouted a bit before he just kept his head down and played with the small potato on his plate.

"Oh come on Lio don't be such a prick." Reno laughed before he looked at Cloud. "So well how's about that? The kid asked, you gonna help or what?" There was a certain energy in Reno's voice that Cloud couldn't lay a finger on, it's not a bad one though. He shrugged again before smiling before he bit into his garlic bread; "Sure."

Reno's face lit up and Cloud felt his heart pound rapidly in his chest. "Did ya hear that Souji? Cloud says he'll help so cheer up okay?" The kid had this huge smile on his face again and he nodded in approval and so does the other kids.

xXxXxXx

That night Cloud laid awake on his bed, he was at the guestroom that Reno prepared for him. It was definitely smaller than his room but to be honest he felt more comfortable here. Actually this house was more comfortable than the mansion. He wasn't sure why though. Maybe because it was filled with Reno's siblings? They have this happy family vibe and whatever else. They smile a lot too and seems comfortable with how things are right now. Cloud can't imagine that a year ago these kids were at the slums scavenging for food. No, not at all.

He can't even imagine how Reno led his life before. Sure he told him some stories but it wasn't all of it. Just a portion of what is truly behind the happy smiles and playful banter. There was more to it, like a deep lake that he has yet to dive into. And he plans to. He wants to know more about Reno, his past, his siblings, his mother that he defended. It only struck him then though. Reno's mother wasn't around. And they didn't even mention her once during the conversations too. Could it be possible that...she's dead? With that thought Cloud became incredibly guilty about their fight. Closing his eyes he tried not to think about too much anymore. He still has to get up early tomorrow, he was going with Reno to get some materials for the treehouse at the marketplace.

He'll get close to Reno, he's going to make sure of it. He likes the redhead, he's getting possessive and... he wouldn't be confessing anytime soon. He would just enjoy the other's company until he felt that it's the right time to tell him about his feelings.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's bee a while and I apologize deeply for this. I have been caught up with college life and I just got my break though I still have school work to do. But anyway, this would be a double update to make up for the two months that I haven't posted.

As always thank you for those who read/favorite/reviewed this story. I hope you continue to support me, thank you~


	12. Peppermint Brownie

Chapter 12: Peppermint Brownie

The next morning, he groggily followed Reno as the red head mused about the things they needed, he had a list in his hand and a key on his other. They managed to borrow the neighbor's pickup truck. When Cloud asked why Reno hasn't bought a car for their selves he laughed and said that none of his siblings knew how to drive and they're basically minors still.

Shrugging the blonde merely got the keys from Reno as the other continued to scribble things on the piece of paper. Cloud was about to board the driver's side of the vehicle when Reno's hand landed on his shoulder. Looking back the blonde raised an eyebrow. "You are not driving. I know your tendencies with cars." The redhead said sternly as he took the keys from the blonde and pulled him to the other side of the car. "'Sides you're not familiar with the place that much yet." And with that the redhead returned to the other side and sat on the driver's seat. Shrugging Cloud sat on the passenger's seat then looked at Reno.

"You're mom isn't around anymore?"

Reno visibly stiffened but he got his composure back, turning the key and starting the engine. "Yeah." He turned to look at Cloud before pointing out his seatbelt. "Seatbelt." Cloud merely shook his head, a small smile on his face before pulling the stretchable material and locking it in place. If Reno doesn't want to talk about it still then he won't force it. Somehow he's starting to learn how to be patient with the redhead.

xXxXxXx

When they got back the truck was filled with plywood, nails, a saw, and whatever else they needed to get the job done. Lio and Kai helped them get it to the backyard and Reno returned the pickup and keys to their neighbor. Walking back to the backyard, he noticed that Cloud wasn't around. Looking left and right he couldn't spot the blonde male so he turned to the two who were placing fixing the plywood on the ground properly. "You guys saw Cloud?"

It was Lio who looked up at him and answered; "He went inside to change." Reno raised an eyebrow but followed inside as well, yes, he does need to change too. Wearing an old white shirt and a black board shorts he went out to find Cloud already there, in sweats and a shirt though, sitting on one of plywood talking to the two and then laughing. Well isn't that interesting, Cloud finally started to socialize, in fact the redhead was actually surprised when the blonde played with the others yesterday. Really he couldn't fathom the great young master Cloud Strife to be actually doing anything physical.

It was then that Midori came out with this paper in hand, it was the blueprint of the tree house. "Reno-nii. Here we managed to finish it already. You sure you don't want us to help?" She asked in a gentle voice and Reno smiled at her. "Naw, I can't let you girls help, it'll be too straining for you guys. Just leave it to us." The girl seems to pout and Reno couldn't help but chuckle. "How about you just make us something for lunch hmm? Get Nana and Souji to help you out." Giving up the girl sighed and nodded before going back in.

With a huge smile on his face he walked towards them and held the paper up. "Okay guys here's the plan..." And he started discussing what they were to do how the design should go.

xXxXxXx

Honestly Reno couldn't believe that Cloud is working with him out here. He was sitting on the plywood that Cloud was sawing to keep it in place and he couldn't help but look at the blonde. The other had his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and his shirt had places that were drenched in sweat, there were even beads of them rolling down the side of his face and his toned arms but Reno noticed that even though it's like that the other still looked good. He had never seen Cloud all sweaty like this, well he did but that's only a couple of times. And now that he think about it Cloud probably does spend some time at the gym, he means those arms aren't just going to build the muscle just like that. And he was even carrying some of the heavy stuff earlier. "Like what you see?"

This brought Reno out of his thoughts and he blinked a couple of times. "What?" He asked dumbly, Cloud's eyes looked at him momentarily before focusing on the board he was sawing.

"You've been staring." Reno's face flare-up immediately before he looked away and pouted. So Cloud noticed. But he didn't mean to. It's just that he's never really spent time with Cloud like this and he decided that it was somewhat nice. After that Reno kept his eyes at his other siblings who were already placing pieces together. They continued in silence, for Reno it was a bit awkward but for Cloud it was enough to make him happy, indeed spending time with Reno like this is nice.

xXxXxXx

It was already nearing evening when they were about to finish, they just needed to make sure that everything was sturdy and they're done. Kai was asked to buy some extra nails and Lio went inside to get Reno a change of shirt. Cloud sat on the ground as he took a break, drinking the water that Nana left for them he stared at Reno who was hammering one of the steps on the ladder they made. His eyes scanned Reno's body up and down, taking in the lean but toned body of the other, well Reno doesn't have as much muscle as he does. Another thing he noticed is that Reno has slight curves, and he likes that.

What caught his attention though is when Reno pulled at the hem of his shirt to wipe away the sweat on his face. Definitely Reno had a toned but lean body but that wasn't what caught his attention. Reno had this scar near his hip; it was a bit whiter than Reno's skin so it stood out, from where he was it looks about at least two inches long. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows at the thought that the redhead acquired it from that week that he disappeared and that the old man really has something to do with it.

He was about to voice it out when a hand was on his shoulder and he looked up to see the dirty blonde hair of Midori. She smiled at him before giving him two bottles of water. "It's cold; give one to Reno-nii." Cloud nodded setting the bottles to the side before turning his eyes to Reno again who was hammering the nail on the ladder. Lio came out with one of Reno's shirt in hand; they were talking a bit so they weren't paying attention to the two.

"You like my brother don't you?"

With this Cloud's eyes snapped to look at the girl, his blue eyes widening slightly. He didn't answer but the smile on the girl's face showed that she knew even if he denies it. "Yeah, I guess." He answered looking away a blush creeping on his cheeks. "I noticed. You look at him differently. Not like those people at the slums that's just after him." Cloud's ears perked up and he moved his eyes to the girl, narrowing slightly. "What do you mean?" There was a hint of malice in his voice as he asked the question but the girl didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"I guess he doesn't open up too much hmm? Reno-nii..." She started her eyes never staying away from the redhead who was now laughing at something Lio said "...You know even before mom died Reno-nii was the one who brought food to the table. Sure mom did her _work_ and brother tried his best to do things properly, he applies for work around the marketplace but when mom died it was then that he was pressured to do things..." She looked like she was about to cry but she forced herself to smile.

"Well I'm just thankful for my brother." She looked down at Cloud who could only stare at her. "If ever you tell him what you feel, please make sure he's happy. He's suffered enough." She placed a hand on his shoulder again before she left. Cloud could only stare at her retreating figure.

When he turned back though he felt his jaw drop as Reno brought his shirt over his head. His back was now facing Cloud and he could see crisscrossing scars all over Reno's back. Just like the scar he noticed at Reno's side, the scars were whiter than his skin, they seem to just be superficial ones that would disappear eventually but what bothers Cloud is that he could see that there were some that still have scabs though they seem to be healing as well. With furrowed eyebrows he watched as Reno placed on the new shirt and continued talking to Lio oblivious of what Cloud saw.

xXxXxXx

That night they had dinner and the kids were excited with the tree house that only needed some polishing before they could actually use it. They were all having fun and one of the high lights for that evening is the way Reno was beaming happily towards his siblings. He seems to be proud of their work and couldn't stop himself to be all giddy about it. Even with discovering about Reno's scars the way the redhead beamed happily couldn't stop him from smiling himself. Somehow he would like to think that he also had a part on making the boy smile that big.

Yes, he would continue to make Reno smile throughout the week. That's one of his goals set on this little "vacation" of his. That and maybe make Reno open up to him more, and if possible totally confirm his feelings and tell it straight out to the red head.

xXxXxXx

It was after dinner that most of them were lounging around the living room watching TV. Except Lio and Midori though, they were still doing the dishes. Cloud sat on one side of the sofa, Reno beside him, slumped on the seat and head rested on the backrest of the sofa. The other kids were busy with fighting over the remote to actually care about the two older teens there.

Every once in awhile, the kids would ask Reno or Cloud about the show they're watching even though they hardly focus on it. Cloud would only nod but Reno would answer with; "Hmmm..." and "Mhm." depending on how coherent he still. Cloud could see Reno's eyes fluttering close for a few moments but they would open again, forcing to stay awake though they were clearly exhausted. The blonde didn't comment about it anymore knowing that the other only wanted to spend more time with his sibling that's why when the redhead was already drifting off to sleep and slipping towards him he let him. He let the redhead use his shoulder as a pillow and even though he wanted to stay awake a little bit more he was starting to drift off too.

They were disturbed though, by the doorbell. Reno jerked awake and Cloud cursed to himself from losing the small contact they had. He could hear Lio call for them from the kitchen; "Can someone answer the door?"

"Yup...!" Reno replied sleepily before languidly pushing himself up the coach and towards the door. Cloud followed behind him though just in case he needed some kind of help or anything.

The doorbell rang again and Reno rubbed at the back of his head yawning. "Yeah, coming!" He said before stepping on the entrance and pulling the door open to reveal a black haired girl with green eyes. Reno's eyes blinked a few times before adjusting and eyes widening. Whilst Reno's expression showed shock, Cloud's were mild irritation and uneasiness. The girl looks familiar but he's not too sure as to where he saw her before.

"Yuki?"

"Hey!" She greeted a smile on her face. "Little Souji told me you were around and I just got these peppermint brownies earlier I thought I'd share them with you guys. I can't possibly finish it all." The hands that were holding a container pushed it to Reno's hands and her smile widened when she spotted Cloud. There was this sly look on her face but Cloud couldn't put a finger on it if it was a bad one or a good one.

"Oh, uh... geez. Thanks." Reno said still groggy from exhaustion.

"It's okay, I better get going. I'll see you around then." She waved before leaving turning her back and walking away. Leaving behind a happy yet disoriented Reno and an uneasy Cloud.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hello once more. So yes there's the double update. Happy Holidays everyone. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't promise anything. Please do be patient with me. Do continue supporting this story guys~ And thanks once more.


End file.
